Left 4 Disneyland: Lockdown
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: The survivors once again visit Disneyland for the first time since the apocalypse. However, their fun time is interrupted when the park is put on lockdown. A week later, the guests have turned feral and four armies led by Louis, Rochelle, Francis and Coach are formed. Zoey and Ellis look for the cause. Sequel to Left 4 Disneyland. Based on the American Dad episode, "Familyland".
1. Lockdown

**I figured that there be a part two to Left 4 Disneyland. This one is based off the American Dad episode, "Familyland.". That gave me a great idea to write this sequel to the original Left 4 Disneyland. So, this is Left 4 Disneyland: Lockdown. Please enjoy.**

 **Oh and mind you, the story takes place in late May 2018.**

* * *

It was a warm spring day. A Friday, to be exact. People of all ages all took a day off from school and work in order to visit Disneyland, even to the point where classes and work were cancelled for the day. The question was: "Who wouldn't want to be outside on such a lovely day?".

Ah, Disneyland. The Happiest Place on Earth. It had been a little over two years since the zombie apocalypse had ended and everything was now back to normal. It was a busy day as usual. Many people were filing into the resort, especially since it was Friday.

The gang of eight survivors: Bill, Zoey, Francis, Louis, Coach, Ellis, Rochelle, and Nick all drove to Disneyland for another fun adventure.

"This is so exciting!" said Rochelle. "We're back at Disneyland!"

"I know! I can't believe it!" said Louis.

"Man, the sands of time sure fall so fast." said Nick.

"They sure do." added Bill.

"The last time we were here, we were fighting vampires." said Francis.

"ZOMBIES, Francis." reminded Zoey.

"Man, it was like we bought the park and got every ride to ourselves." said Ellis.

"It sure did." Coach agreed.

Moments later, Coach parked the group's SUV in the Downtown Disney District Parking. And with that, everyone got out of the SUV and began to walk towards the district. They passed through several restaurants and gift shops as they were walking. And needless to say, they took photos.

Before long, they finally arrived at the Disneyland Park entrance. They showed their tickets to the cast members and walked in.

"Wow. This place looks better than before." said Louis as he snapped a photo.

"Feels so good to be back here." said Francis.

The rest nodded.

"Come on. Let's get going." said Bill.

The gang continued walking. And they had a group photo taken in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle.

"So what should we do first?" asked Zoey.

"I'm off to Tomorrowland." said Louis. "You know how much I love sci-fi. Especially Star Wars. I'm gonna ride Hyperspace Mountain, if you'll excuse me. See you guys later!"

And he ran off.

"Screw Tomorrowland." said Francis. "I'm gonna head to Frontierland and ride Splash Mountain in Critter Country. I better have a more comfortable place this time."

"I think I'll go with you." said Nick. "I have a purpose for riding Splash Mountain, same as you. I wanna get a better spot."

"I vote Adventureland." said Coach. "It's always been my favorite. I gotta get myself an Indiana Jones fedora and ride the Indy ride as much as I want."

"I'll head with you. Despite the fact that it reminds me of Vietnam, I figured it brings back at least a few good memories." said Bill.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna go to Fantasyland to relive some of the greatest Disney classics." said Rochelle.

"But here's still time to do everything together, right?" said Ellis.

"Yeah. We should have lunch somewhere in the park." said Zoey. "Maybe at Blue Bayou? Twelve o'clock?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." said Francis.

And the other five left, leaving Zoey and Ellis alone. They sighed.

* * *

At Tomorrowland, Louis was waiting in line to get into Hyperspace Mountain.

"Damn. This line is LONG." he said. "I guess I better get a FastPass."

So, Louis left the line and got a FastPass before leaving to pass the time.

* * *

At Fantasyland, Rochelle was taking photos of several attractions.

"It's great to see these attractions working again." she said.

She suddenly noticed a little girl standing by a wall. She looked kinda lonely. Rochelle decided to talk to her.

"Hey, sweetie. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Not really." replied the girl.

"Go ahead. Tell me anything." said Rochelle.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Do you think princesses are weak?" the girl asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Rochelle.

"Because it seems like they're always in trouble all the time."

"No. They're not weak." said Rochelle. "Princesses aren't always damsels in distress. They're brave, courageous warriors who will never give up."

"JOHN CENA!" a guy dressed up as John Cena interrupted before being knocked out and hauled off by security.

"Anyway." said Rochelle. "You heard what I said."

"Do you really mean that?" asked the girl.

"Yes I do." said Rochelle. "And you are one too."

The girl beamed at her, and Rochelle smiled back.

* * *

At Frontierland, Francis and Nick were eating chimichangas and watching visitors walk by.

"What're we even doing here?" asked Nick. "I thought we were headed to Splash Mountain."

"I'm just waiting for the right time to do something fun." said Francis. "You know, they have shaming stuff in those Western films."

Nick looked at him.

"Greaseball, what're you hinting at?" asked Nick, suspicious.

"Nothing." said Francis.

Suddenly, he threw his chimichanga at a cast member.

"Greaseball, what the hell?!" yelled Nick.

Before he knew what was happening, Francis began throwing nearby random objects at people who were passing by, while wearing a horse head mask to conceal his face.

"SHAME! SHAME! SHAME!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Nick in absolute horror.

But he had no time to rant as Francis suddenly grabbed his arm and they made the run to Critter Country before people could start chasing them.

* * *

Coach and Bill made their way through the mini crowd in Adventureland. They looked around at all the attractions and gift shops.

"Huh. I forgot to mention the last time we were here that this feels like a more fun version of Vietnam. I love it!" he said.

"Hell yeah it is!" said Coach. "I'm all for adventure. This's why this is my area!"

"Calm down, Coach." said Bill. "Don't freak out like you did at WrestleMania last month."

The two men suddenly caught sight of a masked Francis and Nick running in the distance.

"What the hell." muttered Bill.

"One of those guys kinda looked like Nick." said Coach.

"And was that other guy wearing a horse head mask?" asked Bill.

"He was." said a man standing next to him, who had also seen Francis and Nick.

"Huh. Francis has a horse head. He put it in Zoey's backpack and took it out before he left with Nick." said Bill.

"Ah, forget about it." said Coach. "I'mma go buy myself an Indy Jones fedora."

Coach went into the gift shop and bought himself a fedora.

* * *

At twelve o'clock, Zoey and Ellis were sitting at the Blue Bayou restaurant.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Ellis.

"Language." a lady told him.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Where are they?" wondered Zoey. "They should be here by now."

Ellis was looking through his phone.

"Oh, Marcus is here." he said.

"Your friend?" asked Zoey.

"The one and only. He just posted a photo of himself in front of Indy."

"Huh. I know how much he loves that ride." said Zoey.

"Yeah. He does. Plus, he and the girl he sat next to during his first time riding it, the one he saved during our last stand, they're great friends now."

"Glad to hear that." said Zoey.

She sighed.

"Let's just get out of here for now. We'll come back later." she said.

"Alright, hun." said Ellis.

The two made their way out of the restaurant.

* * *

A security guard was watching the monitors of the park, drinking coffee and gorging on a donut. Suddenly, the door behind him opened. A man walked up to him. The guard turned around.

"What the?" he yelled in surprise.

"Shut up!" said the stranger.

The stranger then looked at the cameras.

"These people think they can keep having fun. But why can't I?! Why can't I have fun?! I'M STILL THE MOST MISERABLE MAN IN THE STATE!"

The guard stood up.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. This is a restricted a…"

The stranger knocked him out.

He took out a radio.

"Drop it. Shut this place down." he ordered.

Suddenly, a wave of helicopters carrying a cage-like pen (basically a gigantic Hell In A Cell without a top) dropped on the park as people looked around confused. Those outside of the Disneyland park wondered why a pen was dropped on it. Those inside the park were left with no way out.

"Attention all Disneyland patrons, Disneyland is now temporarily closed…..FOREVER." said the stranger over the intercom.

People began to panic. And mass hysteria ensued. Everyone began running all over the place.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Zoey.

"Hang on! This might be just a sick joke, that's all!" said Ellis.

A loud crash was heard.

"AAAHH! MY BABY IS DEAD!"

"Definitely a joke." Ellis chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **That ends chapter uno. Hope y'all enjoyed so far.**


	2. One Week Later

_One week later…_

The great war rose. Disneyland had fallen into anarchy.

And everyone had lost their humanity and sense of civilization.

Arrows were fired at a running guy, who had just taken some food from Fantasyland.

"He's getting away!"

He managed to get out of there just in time as several girls chased after him armed with bows and arrows.

He ran. Unfortunately, it was then he realized he was lost.

It wasn't long before he accidentally went the wrong way and ran into Frontierland.

"Oh no!"

A cowboy came out of a saloon.

"Git 'em! GIT 'EM!" shouted the cowboy as the poor boy ran.

Several more came out and fired.

"Shit!" the boy panted.

He turned back and ran to the gate as the gunslingers fired at him.

"Where you think yer goin', boy?" yelled one of them.

The kid climbed up the gate, only to be met by sniper fire from Adventureland snipers.

"Fuck!"

Tensions flared. Resources were scarce. The entire land hovered on the brink of war.

Out of the chaos, four leaders rose to power.

* * *

In the North, the queen known as Commander Rochelle and her army of Fantasy Freedom Fighters.

To the East, Darth Peelz King (Louis obviously) and the Tomorrowland Empire.

In the South, the man known as the One Man Cheeseburger Apocalypse leads his army of adventurers, a little over half of whom are for some reason not wearing safari outfits. Seriously, they wear casual. And is the OMCA seriously wearing an Indiana Jones costume? Oh well, at least he and some of them still wear hats.

And to the West, the Outlaw King, Black Rider Jackman (Francis) and the Vests of the West.

And through all this, Zoey and Ellis continued to sneak around the park in order to uncover the case of what had happened.

* * *

At Frontierland, Francis was playing poker with Nick and two other gunslingers.

"Four kings!" said one of the gunslingers.

But then, Francis stabbed him through the hand.

"ACK!"

"Not so fast, buddy." said Francis. "All evens. Two, four, six, eight and ten!"

Then, he removed the knife.

"Hey, bear! Play some rock will ya!" he said to the bear sitting at the piano.

"Greaseball, how do you expect a bear on the piano to play rock music?" asked Nick.

But Francis simply flipped a switch and rock music began to play. He and the gunslingers began rocking until…

The Imperial March began to play. And it was heard throughout the whole park.

"Dammit. Louis's been playing that soundtrack again and again all day. I'm gonna teach him a lesson." said Francis. "Let's ride."

And so, Francis, Nick, and the other gunslingers rode (on stick horses) to Tomorrowland.

Francis saw Louis, who was wearing all black attire and a black cape and accompanied by two Storm Troopers, approaching him.

"May I help you with something?" he asked, as he took out his lightsaber.

"You know why I'm here!" said Francis. "You've been playing that theme of yours all day and night! I can't hear my rock too clearly."

"Sure, Francis. I'll be happy to shut off my theme song. On one condition: if you give me half your supply of ice cream sandwiches."

"Yeah right!" replied the biker cowboy.

"Hm. I will give you time to reconsider my offer." said Louis. "But if you refuse, this soundtrack will never stop."

Then, he walked off.

* * *

At the same time, the boy came rushing in as Francis and his outlaws watched. The kid managed to catch up to Louis in time as he arrived at his throne.

"You! Speak!" said Louis.

"My Lord." said the guy. "I've returned from my raid on Fantasyland. I bring you some ice cream sandwiches."

Louis looked at the container of ice cream sandwiches. Then, he smashed it on the boy's head.

"They're melted! Just look! They're melted!" he yelled.

* * *

Zoey and Ellis continued to quietly sneak around the park, trying to lay low as possible to avoid trouble.

"And then, Keith…"

"Please, Ellis. Not now." said Zoey.

They were walking around a curb when they spotted two Adventureland soldiers.

"Shit. Get down!" whispered Zoey.

She and Ellis then hid behind a wall. There, they attempted to listen to the two soldiers.

"What's the big guy planning?" one of them asked the other.

"He's planning that we spread our influence. To inspire fear throughout this park." said soldier 2.

"Those other people don't know a thing or two about the spirit of adventure." said soldier 1.

"We adventurers have encountered more than they did." said soldier 2. "They've only seen the movies."

"But we've seen real life." said soldier 1. "We know how to fight. They don't. So you know what we'll do. We'll make them all our bitches."

"I like the way you talk, man." said soldier 2.

Minutes later, the soldiers threw away their beer bottles and left, giving the all clear for Zoey and Ellis.

"Alright. Let's move." said Zoey.

"Okay." replied Ellis.

But as they went out into the clear, they were confronted by a large masked Adventureland soldier armed with a shotgun.

"You shouldn't be here." he told Zoey and Ellis.

"Please." said Zoey. "Don't hurt us."

"It ain't safe here. Once you two are seen, they'll be after you like a bunch of hyenas." said the soldier.

"So do as I say and go. Now."

"No." said Zoey. "We have to find out who caused all this."

The figure lowered his weapon.

"How?" he asked.

"I dunno. We were hopin' you could help." said Ellis.

The figure then took off his mask.

It was Marcus.

"Come on, guys. Follow me." he said. "And keep your traps shut."

* * *

Marcus led Ellis and Zoey into a shop. He then took out a flashlight and a map.

"See, these are where they have rooms and elevators in these attractions." he told them as he scrolled through the map.

Then, he pointed at the Bobsleds.

"I heard that there's a control room at the Bobsleds. I suggest that you two head over there. I'm assuming whoever started this must've broken into the control room."

"Great." said Ellis. "We finally got some info."

"This's as much information as I can get you." said Marcus.

"Okay." said Zoey. "But wait!"

"Yeah?"

"How are you still normal when everyone else has gone crazy?" asked Zoey. "And you've become part of the Adventureland Army."

"Trust me." said Marcus. "I always find a way to hold onto my humanity. There're some people like you guys out here who haven't gone crazy yet."

"Good for you, buddy." said Ellis.

"Oh yeah. And here." said Marcus.

He handed Ellis and Zoey two handguns and two flashlights.

"Just in case." he told them.

"Alright. Thanks." said Zoey.

"No problem." said Marcus. "Now go. Good luck, guys."

And with that, Zoey and Ellis ran off to the Bobsleds.


	3. Punto Muerto

Zoey and Ellis walked slowly to the Matterhorn, cautiously trying to avoid getting caught by feral guests.

"Be quiet." said Zoey. "We don't wanna attract unnecessary attention."

"Okay." said Ellis. "But it's seriously dark, man."

"Just be cautious." said Zoey.

"Ayt, hun."

But then, a bird flew by.

"Whoa!" said Zoey.

Startled, Ellis accidentally knocked down a soda can.

"Shit!" he whispered.

"Ellis!"

The can rolled and stopped at the foot of a person standing in front of the two.

Ellis and Zoey looked up in horror as they saw two Frontierland gunfighters staring down at them.

"Well, well, well." said one of them. "Whaddo we got here?"

"Looks like we got some rogue ones over 'ere." said the other one.

"Y'all think you're gonna get outta here?"

"Nah, man. Please don't hurt us." said Ellis. "We're just tryin' to figure out how this all happened."

"Yeah. We're just trying to find a way to return everything to normal." said Zoey.

"Bullshit." said one of the cowboys. "This is where we are now. It's survival of the fittest. We ain't gonna let you out of here."

"You'll be stuck with us till the end of time." said the other one.

"Now get over 'ere."

The two gunslingers started to advance on Zoey and Ellis. Lassos out. The latter two raised their guns at the advancing gunslingers.

"What're you waiting for, Ellis? Shoot!" ordered Zoey.

"On it!" replied the mechanic.

But before he could pull the trigger…

"Hey! Susannah!"

One of the gunslingers turned around at the source of the voice, only to be knocked out with a stick.

"What the hell?" cried the other one.

WHACK!

He was soon lying on the ground, passed out.

"What the?" said Zoey and Ellis at the same time.

They then found themselves staring at a teenage girl who was standing in front of them. She was the one who knocked out the gunslingers.

She wore a white tank top blouse, a gray safari vest, faded blue jeans, brown boots, and cross and shark tooth necklaces, as well as a wristband and fingerless gloves. She had blonde hair tied in a braid, ocean blue eyes and milky white skin, as well as freckles on her face. She was also surprisingly tall, standing at exactly six feet in height.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"We're cool. We're cool." said Ellis.

"Good. What're your names?" asked the girl.

"I'm Zoey."

"Ellis. Some folks call me El. But I prefer Ellis cause El sounds like a girl's name."

"Skylar. Nice to meet you guys." said the girl.

"Skylar? That's a very pretty name, young lady." said Ellis.

"Thanks."

"Sure. And how old are you?" Ellis asked.

"I'm turning seventeen this November." replied Skylar.

"Damn. For a sixteen-year-old, you fight better than I do." said Ellis.

Skylar giggled.

"Do you come from any faction? Or are you just working alone to find a way out of here?" asked Zoey.

"I'm part of the Adventureland Army." said Skylar. "I'm one of the few who hasn't gone feral yet. It's really good to be bumping into other normal people right now."

"Same here, sister." said Ellis. "Same here."

"We're trying to find who caused all this." said Zoey. "We're headed to the Matterhorn to find clues."

"Well, I've been hearing rumors that there's a secret room in the Matterhorn. Some of the cast members told me about it. That's where you might find the source." said Skylar.

"That's why we're headed there." said Zoey. "A friend told us about it."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, good luck." said Skylar. "I gotta head back to Adventureland. Coach needs everyone there. It's Burger Night. It's very important to him. If you're not there, he'll kill you."

Zoey and Ellis snickered.

"Yup. That is so him." said Ellis.

"Anyway, I'll be looking out. If you need me, I'll be nearby when I have the time." said Skylar.

"Be safe. Be careful in there." said Zoey.

"Same for you. Good luck, guys!"

And Skylar ran off to Adventureland.

"Man, seriously. Whoever'll get her as a girlfriend will be such a lucky guy." said Ellis.

"Ellis?" said Zoey.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Let's go." said Ellis.

* * *

Finally, moments later, they arrived at the Matterhorn.

"Ah. How I missed this ride." said Ellis.

"Me too." said Zoey. "Now let's go."

"Okeley-dokeley."

And with that, the duo walked into the Matterhorn.

"Damn. It's pretty dark in here." said Ellis.

"That's why we have flashlights." said Zoey.

"Thank heaven for that."

They headed to the station.

"So what? Are we gonna operate this thing?" asked Ellis.

"We can't." replied Zoey. "This is a roller coaster. If we do, we're gonna have heat on our asses from all sides."

"Well, what're we supposed to do then?" asked Ellis.

"We need to walk on the sides of the ride." said Zoey. "It's gonna be kinda tough, since we'll be heading up and down. But we can do this."

"I know we will." said Ellis. "We've done things similar during the apocalypse."

"So, are you ready or what?" asked Zoey.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Ellis as he cocked his handgun.

Zoey smiled.

"That's my boy." she said. "Now let's do this."

* * *

In the middle of Main Street, a group of Adventureland soldiers, Frontierland gunslingers and Fantasyland warriors were having a Mexican standoff.

"Come on, y'all. We don't have to do this." said Marcus, leading the squad of Adventurelanders.

"No, man. This's different!" said Gabe, who had joined with Francis and now served as one of his lieutenants.

Fantasyland archers stood on the rooftops, aiming their bows at the people below.

"This is survival of the fittest! There's no right or wrong anymore! It's about who lives and who dies!"

"Gabe. You know me." said Marcus. All sides aimed their weapons at each other throughout the ordeal. "Put the gun down."

"Fuck that!"

The gates of Adventureland suddenly opened. Out came Coach, along with Bill and several other soldiers and lieutenants. Coach was eating a cheeseburger while resting his homemade Lucille on his shoulder.

"I see we got ourselves a little Mexican standoff over here." he said.

"Damn right this is!" said one of the gunslingers.

Coach walked toward the two groups. He stood with several of his soldiers and put his hand on Marcus' shoulder. He then stood between his group and the Frontierlanders.

"There ain't no need for bullshit right now!" he said. "All we want is some peace for one night."

"Listen, old timer! All we want is half your supplies." said Gabe.

Coach laughed.

"You expect us to give you half our shit? Hell naw!" he said. "We're pretty low on supplies as well!"

"Oh yeah. Makes sense, cause you're having burger night!" said one of the Frontierland lieutenants.

Coach took a bite out his burger.

"Mmm! I wish y'all could know how delicious this baby is!"

"Of course it is, fatass. You're a tub of lard. You find everything delicious." said a gunslinger.

Coach stopped eating. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"A tub of lard!" said the gunslinger. "A fucking tub of lard!"

Coach walked towards the gunslinger.

"Come here." he ordered.

The gunslinger walked towards Coach only to be met with a swing to the face by the Adventureland leader. He gasped for air and began coughing violently. Blood poured down his face.

"You DO NOT mess with the One Man Cheeseburger Apocalypse!" yelled Coach.

He delivered another blow to the gunslinger's head.

He began bashing the gunslinger's skull in as his soldiers watched him, emotionless. The gunslingers watched in horror. The archers on the rooftops lowered their weapons and ran off.

Gabe was panting heavily. Marcus didn't move a muscle, but seemed to be dismayed with what his leader was doing.

"Coach! Coach! That's enough!" yelled Skylar, who arrived on the scene.

And instantly, Coach stopped what he was doing.

The cowboy lay dead on the ground in a pool of blood and brain matter.

"You see! That's what happens when you mess with me!" said Coach. "I just made an example of him!"

Bill looked at the gunslinger's corpse in disbelief.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." he said.

"Now!" yelled Coach.

The gunslingers froze.

"Y'all get out of here before I have my soldiers massacre your asses!"

And the Frontierlanders ran back to their land.

Coach watched, victorious. Then, he laughed.

"Alright, people!" he said. "Let's get back to Burger Night!"

Coach and the other Adventurelanders walked away. Marcus looked over at Skylar, and they stared at each other for a few moments, before leaving with the rest.

A nearby gunslinger, along with an Adventureland soldier, both of whom had stood out from the scene, stared at the body of the dead gunslinger on the ground.

"Eh. He'll be back soon. He'll just be trapped in one of them rescue closets, waiting to be rescued." said the Frontierlander.

"Damn right." said the Adventurelander.

* * *

15 minutes later…

"Help! Please! Can someone get me outta here?!" yelled the gunslinger killed by Coach, who was trapped in a bathroom stall.

"Toldja." said the gunslinger with the Adventureland soldier.

* * *

 **Yes, rescue closets work in this story.**


	4. The Will Of A Single Man

Zoey and Ellis continued quietly through the Matterhorn.

"Man. It doesn't feel right." said Ellis. "I mean, it's so normal that people go here everyday and they all have a great time. But now? It's strange."

"You're right." said Zoey. "Things don't seem right when it's quiet."

Ellis nodded.

"Plus. I can't help but feel as if someone's watching me." he said.

"I've read ghost stories about the park. One of them's about this attraction." said Zoey.

"This ride? The Matterhorn?"

"Yeah. And I'm not joking."

Ellis began sweating nervously.

"Please don't continue." he said. "I'm gonna…"

"Stop!" said Zoey. "Hide!"

They hid behind a wall.

"What's goin' on?" asked Ellis. "Why're we hidin'?"

"I heard voices." replied Zoey.

Ellis gulped.

"V-voices?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Zoey. "But we gotta keep moving. We have to move silent."

So they did. They crouched and walked silently. The voices became louder as they neared where they were headed. They stopped.

Zoey peeked above their hiding spot. She saw two men in spec ops gear standing by what appeared to be an elevator.

The elevator that would take them to the secret room.

"There it is!" whispered Zoey. "The elevator to the secret room! Marcus and Skylar were right!"

"Really?" said Ellis. "Alright! Let's go!"

"We can't." said Zoey.

"Why?"

"There's two guards standing over there. And they don't look friendly."

"Well, why don't we just shoot 'em, then?" asked Ellis.

"We can't." replied Zoey. "The sound of the gunshot would attract half the park. Plus, we don't have any silencers."

"Shit." said Ellis. "Then what?"

"We have to distract them." said Zoey. "We have to lure them away from the elevator."

Ellis saw a rock beside him. He grinned.

"Bingo." he said.

"Find anything?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah. A rock."

"That'll do. Now hand it to me, so I can throw it."

Ellis handed the rock to Zoey. She took a deep breath as she prepared to throw the rock.

"Dear Lord. I hope this one works." she said.

She threw the rock with as much force as she could. And then, it hit a coaster car.

"Strike!" said Zoey.

"What the hell was that?" said one of the guards.

They ran to the coaster to look for the source of the sound.

"Let's go." said Zoey.

And with that, she and Ellis ran to the elevator. They pressed up. The doors opened and they stepped in. The doors closed and the elevator headed up.

"Nice choice of music." said Ellis.

* * *

The doors opened to reveal a room with monitors. Ellis and Zoey stepped out of the elevator. They looked around in awe.

"What the hell is this place?" said Ellis.

"I have no idea." replied Zoey.

Suddenly, they heard muffled sounds coming from a corner.

"What the?"

They turned around and saw the security guard, bound and gagged.

"Holy shit." said Ellis.

He and Zoey went over to him.

"It's okay." said Zoey. "We're not gonna hurt you."

The guard began muffling louder.

"I'm sorry?" asked Zoey.

They guard seemed to be trying to point at something behind Ellis and Zoey. He also seemed to be shouting, "Behind you!".

"I think he's sayin', "Behind you." said Ellis.

"Indeed. There is someone behind you." a voice said.

Ellis and Zoey turned around.

In front of them was a man, around six foot two inches in height. He had black hair and a mustache, and seemed to be in his mid fifties.

"I seem to have you two at a disadvantage." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Zoey.

"Thought you should ask." said the stranger. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Will Datney. An old "friend" of Walt Disney."

Ellis began snickering.

"What is so funny?" asked Will.

"Nothing." said Ellis, holding back giggles.

"Are you the one who shut down the park?" asked Zoey.

Will nodded.

"Yes. It was I." he said.

"Why?" asked Zoey. "Why did you do this? Don't you see how many people are trapped here. People outside the park are still trying to cut open that cage you dropped on us.

"You want to know the reason why?" asked Will.

Zoey and Ellis nodded.

"Fine." said Will. "You see, years ago, I had a dream. I wanted to bring my creations to life. I wanted to bring joy around the world. I wanted to be famous. I wanted to be a household name."

He walked around.

"But they all rejected my ideas. They laughed at me."

He grew visibly angrier as he spoke.

"Then…HE came along. Walt Disney. With Mickey Mouse by his side, what could stop him? He took my dream away from me. Nobody would come to my screenings. Nobody would come to see the creations I had in mind. My beautiful, beautiful creations."

He was shaking. Zoey and Ellis were visibly disturbed.

"So, I cryogenically froze myself." said Will. "And then I came back a few months ago."

"So now, I can finally destroy Walt's dream. By locking Disneyland down and unleashing a horde of rage-filled demons inside it. With my special rage bio-weapon, people will be turning into those things and start killing. And it's in the air now."

"The people in this park will go to war. And they will destroy each other."

A loud shriek was heard in a nearby room.

"What was that?" asked Zoey.

"Oh. Nothing." said Will. "It's just a little friend of mine that I call a "Hunter"."

Zoey and Ellis caught sight of a Hunter in a cage, guarded by two soldiers. They were in shock.

"H-how do they..." began Ellis, shocked by the Hunter. "H-how's that even..."

"So, you're planning for people to turn into zombies whether they're dead or alive? And turn some into Specials too? Just to destroy Walt Disney's creation and dream?" asked Zoey.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." said Will. "It's more like, mutating the people in order to become inhuman warriors who'll destroy anything good."

"That's what turnin' people into zombies is, you lunatic!" said Ellis.

"You won't get away with this." said Zoey. "We're not letting you start another zombie apocalypse."

Will chuckled.

"Trying to be heroes, eh? That's sad." he said.

A squad of soldiers then came out and aimed their weapons at Zoey and Ellis.

"Kill them."

They opened fire.

Zoey and Ellis managed to dodge out of the way in time. And they managed to save the guard as well.

They fired back, and managed to kill three guards.

"To the elevator!" said Zoey.

She then threw a smoke grenade, allowing her, Ellis and the guard to get into the elevator.

The doors closed just as the smoke cleared.

* * *

The three heard Datney's furious yelling above them as they descended.

Ellis and Zoey proceeded to cut the guard's restraints and take off the tape on his mouth.

The guard was panting heavily.

"Th-thank you." he said.

"No problem." said Zoey.

The doors opened, and the two guards were standing there. But they were shot dead within seconds.

"Come on." said Zoey. "We gotta do something about this. We have to do something to get everyone back to their senses. And so we can let them know what's happening."

"The park smelled really good when everything was normal." said Ellis. "You could smell cinnamon churros in the air."

"That's it!" said Zoey. "The sweet smell of cinnamon will get everyone back to normal!"

"But how can we emit the smell?" asked Ellis. "There's over a thousand people here right now, you know."

"I heard that there are some wind turbines in the castle." said the guard. "Maybe that's how we can allow the smell to flow throughout the park."

"How strong are the turbines?" asked Zoey.

"VERY." said the guard. "All we have to do is cook up some fresh churros and bring them to the castle. And the smell of it through the wind turbines will return everyone to normal."

"Ellis. You know how to make churros, right?" asked Zoey.

"Eeyup." said Ellis. "That's pretty much to only thing I know how to make. And I'm pretty good at it."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's roll!" said Zoey.

And the trio ran off to make a SHIT TON of churros.

* * *

 **I dare you not to get the joke about Walt Disney and Will Datney's names.**


	5. Seeds Of War

Marcus threw away his burger. He sat down by the Jungle Cruise in order to have some peace and quiet. He sat in silence, exhausted.

"Hey." a voice interrupted.

Marcus looked over at the source.

Skylar stood in front of him to his left.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I ain't stopping you." said Marcus.

Skylar approached him and sat next to him. She too was visibly exhausted.

"Long day?" she asked.

Marcus nodded.

"Damn. It was fucking crazy awhile ago." said Marcus. "Coach went all Negan mode on that cowboy."

"I'm worried." said Skylar. "Everyone seems to be, like…so much into character. It's corrupted them."

"I agree." said Marcus.

"I'm glad that there's still some sane people out here. Ran into two of them awhile ago. Zoey and Ellis. Those were their names." said Skylar.

"Huh. They're my friends." said Marcus.

"Hmm. Didn't know that." said Skylar.

"They are." said Marcus. "Known them for quite a while."

Skylar nodded.

"I see."

They both took deep breaths. Going around the park since the middle of day was pretty exhausting.

"Hey, listen." said Marcus. "Sorry I was a huge douchebag over the week."

Skylar turned her head and looked at him. For the first few days of the week, she and Marcus did not get along with each other. Marcus' habit of pushing people around and verbally abusing them had irritated Skylar to the point where she actually punched him. They had many arguments, and every time they would see each other, they would scowl. Although, here they were now, with Marcus trying to break down the barrier between them.

"I mean...it's hard. Seeing what's going on right now. When a bunch of crazy people are around you not knowing what's going on in the outside world."

"Well, I totally get it." said Skylar. "I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yep."

Marcus nodded.

"Anyway, apology accepted." said Skylar.

"So, are we cool?" asked Marcus, slightly awkwardly.

"Yeah." replied Skylar.

"Great."

Silence came between them again, but gradually, it was broken once more a few moments later.

"Hey, you know, I never properly got your name." said Marcus.

Even though they had interacted with each other through the week, neither of them never actually properly got their names. Over the past few days, Marcus had referred to Skylar as "blondie". Skylar, on the other hand, referred to him as "the Sarge", because of his drill sergeant-like attitude and slightly brutal methods.

"I'm Marcus, by the way."

He held out his hand for a handshake, which Skylar accepted.

"I'm Skylar."

"Skylar? I like that name. It's beautiful. Just like you."

Skylar blushed and giggled.

"Thanks. A lot of people call me the most good-looking girl in town."

"Well, they're right." said Marcus, flirting with her further.

Skylar blushed again, a brighter shade of red.

"Wow. You really came from being a huge douchebag to a true gentleman."

"Hey. I really am a gentleman. Only a douche when I'm having a tough time. But I really mean what I said about you just now." said Marcus.

"Double thanks."

"You know, all of this is ridiculous." said Marcus. "We didn't have to start a war like this. We could've just found a way to get out of here."

Skylar nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. This cell's chain-link. We can easily cut everything. Sure, it'll take forever, but we should try."

"My friends. Gabe and Rohen. They were here with me. Gabe's with the army next door. As for Rohen, I dunno."

"I'm sure my parents are worried." said Skylar. "But I don't really know cause they're on vacation in Mexico. My younger brother's with them. My older brother's there too with some friends. I declined to come so I could feel what it's like to be home alone for a few weeks. Wasn't expecting it to end up like this."

"Who brought you here last week?" asked Marcus.

"No one." said Skylar. "I just walked here."

Marcus' eyes widened.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Skylar. "It's a good workout. Luckily, it's not too hot, so I didn't sweat."

"Summer's fast approaching." said Marcus. "But I'm surprised it ain't too hot yet."

"You know, when this is all over, I just wanna get home, light some candles, and take a nice warm bath." said Skylar.

"Man. I think I need a massage." said Marcus. "I'm achey as fuck."

"Same here."

Skylar sighed.

"I don't want anything bad to happen. I'm usually a brave girl, but I get scared when something terrible happens." she said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"People seem to be continuously losing their grip on sanity. I don't know what'll happen. For all we know, they'll just lose it and it'll be total genocide. And then, before you know it, it'll all spread again. Everyone will go crazy. The world will be in ruins again." said Skylar.

"Hey. Don't talk like that. I'll be here." said Marcus. "We'll make it through this. I'll protect you."

"You'd do that?"

Marcus put his hand on hers.

"I promise." he said.

They kept talking long after that. And eventually, they feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Gabe was standing in the middle of Frontierland, about to deliver a monologue for the other Frontierlanders.

"What're you waitin' for, boy? Speak!" yelled one of the outlaws.

"Yeah! Come on! What're you waiting for!" yelled the Frontierlanders.

Gabe stared at Francis and Nick. The former nodded his head.

"You know what?!" yelled Gabe. "Enough trying to risk our lives all the time by going out there for nothing! Enough living among others trying to kill us! Enough!"

Everyone paid close attention to him.

"We're gonna kill them all! And we're gonna get out of here! We're gonna take what's ours! It ain't like what it was before!"

He began walking around.

"Ever since all this began, we've strived to be the strongest! We've strived to be the victors! We've strived to be the survivors! We've strived to be the best of the best! We can't be the pathetic ones! We have to prove something! This ain't about right and wrong anymore. This is about survival! Survival of the fittest! And the fittest are the ultimate victors! And the only way to win is by eliminating them all! Fantasyland! Tomorrowland! Adventureland! They will bow to us! They will fall! Now if y'all wanna live, if y'all wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here! RIGHT NOW!"

The Frontierlanders began cheering.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!"

The cheering became louder.

Francis smiled smugly.

* * *

Over at Tomorrowland, Louis was standing in the Launch Bay, staring out into space.

"My lord."

"Who may it be?" asked Louis.

He turned around to see a Death Trooper walking toward him.

"DT-7374, my lord." said the trooper.

DT-7374 was Rohen, the previously mentioned friend of Marcus and Gabe, who had now joined the Empire.

"If you have a word for me, speak." said Louis.

"We've captured some prisoners from Fantasyland." said Rohen. "Now, Commander Rochelle wants to make a trade."

"Let us go, then." said Louis.

Rohen nodded and led the way.

They walked to the border which separated Tomorrowland and Fantasyland, as the trade was happening near there.

They arrived to see their fellow Empire troopers holding several Fantasyland fighters hostage. Rochelle and several of her lieutenants and soldiers stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" asked Louis, brandishing his lightsaber.

"My people back." said Rochelle. "Give them back to me and there'll be no trouble."

"I will." said Louis. "In exchange for all of your ice cream sandwiches."

"We can't give you everything." said Rochelle. "We don't have too much left. Why are ice cream sandwiches so important to you?"

"BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!" said Louis. "MY GRANDMAMA MAKES THEM!"

"I'm sorry, but that's a no." said Rochelle. "Just give me my people back and there won't be any trouble until then."

But unbeknownst to her, several Stormtroopers snuck into Fantasyland and began a raid.

Louis laughed maniacally.

Rochelle and her soldiers immediately realized what was happening.

"You motherfucker!" said Rochelle.

"Let's sort this out my way!" said Louis.

* * *

Zoey, Ellis and the security guard ran through the park trying to evade enemies. They were on their way to a kitchen in order to make the churros required to restore everyone.

"Come on!" said Zoey. "We don't have much time."

"Shit! Get to cover!" said the guard.

Zoey and Ellis immediately knew what he was talking about, because they saw a patrol of spec ops soldiers headed their way. They had been sent out by Datney. They ran and hid in an alley.

"Let them pass." said the guard.

"Stay frosty. Go find 'em. Hunt 'em down." said one of the soldiers.

"They're around here somewhere." said another.

"Search pattern Echo Charlie. Keep moving!"

"Keep your eyes peeled. Check your six. No distractions."

"Roger that."

"How many are there?" asked Zoey.

Ellis peeked out of the alley.

"Shit!" he whispered.

"Why? What's the matter?" asked Zoey.

"There's too many of 'em, man." replied the mechanic.

"What're we gonna do, then?"

"We're gonna have to kill them and take their uniforms." said the guard. "You know some of those FPS games, right? That's our key to sneaking around safely around them."

"There's three of us." said Zoey.

"Then, we kill three." said Ellis.

"Let's lure them in." said the guard. "Just be careful. We get caught and we're done before we've started."

He then whistled, catching the attention of three soldiers.

"Heard something. Let's check it out." said one of them.

"I got our six."

They walked towards the alley, and they were grabbed and silently stabbed to death by Ellis and Zoey.

"Okay." said the guard. "Drag them in and take off their uniforms."

So, they did.

* * *

5 minutes later, they were wearing the uniforms of the dead soldiers.

"Okay." said the guard. "I'll lead the way. You two follow me. We'll get to our destination soon."

"Lead the way." said Zoey.

They walked out the alley and walked calmly through Main Street as a few more patrollers walked by.

"Don't do anything stupid, guys." said the guard.

Ellis was nervous, and was sweating heavily, but Zoey put her hand on his shoulder to assure him that everything was okay.

"Hey, can you tell me where they went?" a soldier asked the guard.

"That way." said the guard, pointing at the direction the other soldiers were going.

"Thanks."

As the rest of the soldiers walked away, the trio took this as an opportunity to run.

"We're good." said the guard.

Zoey and Ellis sighed in relief.

"Now, on my count." said the guard. "We run."

Ellis and Zoey nodded.

"Okay. On my mark."

"Three…two…one…mark."

They began running to the kitchen they were headed to.

Two soldiers having a slap fight didn't notice them run by.

They ran though the back of several buildings. Finally, they reached the back of a restaurant.

"Alright. We're here." said the guard.

They walked inside and took off the uniforms.

"Alright." said Ellis.

"Let's have a look around." said Zoey.

Suddenly, a brawny man with a shotgun came in.

"Shit!" said Zoey.

The man aimed his weapon at them, but then put it down as he appeared to recognize Ellis and Zoey.

"Ellis? Zoey?" he said.

A teenage girl walked in.

"What?" she asked.

She faced Zoey and Ellis.

"You guys?"

"Morgan?" asked Zoey. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Captain Galloway?"

The large man nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Jason Galloway. CAPTAIN Jason Galloway. That's me."

Then, his expression turned to seriousness.

"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **What'll they talk about? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. March To War

Jason and Morgan led Zoey, Ellis, and the security officer into the barricaded dining room. There were about a dozen other people there.

Zoey and Ellis recognized some of them.

Among them were Ellis' friend Keith, Sabrina Carpenter, Mark Calaway aka the Undertaker (all three of whom had fought in the previous story. Sabrina wasn't seen tho, but she was there), Marcus' friends Kim and Stephanie, Gabe's friend Marshall, among others.

Keith stood up and walked over to Ellis.

"Ah man, you were here too? I'm so glad you're alright." he told him.

They hugged.

"You too, man." said Ellis. "I would've been worried if I knew you were here."

Morgan snapped her fingers, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright, jabronis." said Jason. "Some friends of ours just arrived. And they're also friends of the four leaders."

"Don't tell me these guys are probably spies." said the Undertaker. He readied his hellfire shotguns.

"Mark, calm down." said Jason. "They're on our side."

The Undertaker lowered his guns, but still stared at the newcomers with suspicion.

"Okay." said Jason. "Everyone gather around. We need to talk for a while."

Everyone gathered together.

"Does anyone here have any relatives or friends who you got separated with when all of this happened."

Everyone shook their heads. It seemed like the restaurant was the rendezvous point for people who got separated from each other when the park went on lockdown. Others simply just came to the park on their own.

Zoey looked at Jason and Morgan. Sure, they were there, but there was something else missing.

"Jason, didn't you and Morgan have two friends with you?" she asked the SEAL captain.

"We did." he replied. "But…."

"They went feral." said Morgan. "Stevie's with the Empire, unsurprisingly. Drake's…somewhere."

"Anyway. To continue our discussion." said Jason, raising his voice slightly for everyone to hear. "We figured that these three…"

He pointed at the newcomers.

"…tell us what they saw out there. Or who might've started this."

"Ellis, Zoey, and officer…"

"Officer Swanson." replied the security guard.

"…Officer Swanson." continued Jason. "What've you guys seen out there?"

There was silence for a while. Officer Swanson was the first to come face-to-face with Will Datney. Zoey and Ellis gestured to him to tell everyone. He nodded.

"Well, before all this started, I was watching the park monitors." said Officer Swanson. "All of a sudden, a guy came up behind me. He was quite tall. About six two. He had a mustache. Then, he knocked me out cold. He held me hostage throughout the week."

"One of our friends gave us the location of a secret room in the Matterhorn. We headed there. And we came face-to-face with the guy. He tried to kill us." said Ellis.

"His name is Will Datney, an old rival of Walt Disney." said Zoey.

Some of the people in the room snickered.

"Stop laughing." ordered Jason.

Zoey continued.

"He was the one who started this."

Now, silence hung in the air.

"He was the one who locked down the park with that cell." said Ellis. "And apparently, he wants to bring zombies back to destroy this park."

"We saw a Hunter in a cage in that secret penthouse." said Zoey.

Jason's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." said Ellis. "I would be lying if I hadn't told you."

"And now, he's gonna unleash a bio-weapon that'll make people come back as zombies, whether they're dead or alive." said Zoey.

"But that doesn't mean they won't be human again." said Officer Swanson. "After all, rescue closets and defibrilators are working. Once we kill their rage-filled forms, they come back through the closets."

"But either way." said Zoey. "We still have to find a way to stop this. An infection could spread through the park, but we can't let it free into the air, or else it'll spread everywhere. We don't want the possibility of another zombie apocalypse."

"So, we have to warn everyone." said Ellis.

"How?" asked Stephanie. "Everyone's gone nuts. Not to mention, we got spec ops soldiers running throughout the park."

"Hang on. You didn't let me start. There is a way to get everyone back to normal and warn them before it's too late." said Zoey.

"How?" asked Morgan.

"The sweet smell of cinnamon churros will be able to restore everyone." said Officer Swanson. "You know that smell, right? The smell that encourages you to have fun and be happy?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we just need to make a LOT of churros and we'll be on our way."

"There're several wind vents in the castle. And even more in the Matterhorn and Splash Mountain." he continued. "The smell will travel through all those vents and it'll spread over the entire park, thus allowing everyone to regain their senses. The best thing we do is split up and bring the churros to those locations."

Jason looked over at some of the cast members in the room.

"You guys know how to make churros, right? A whole bunch of them?"

They nodded.

"We never forget to." said one of them.

Jason looked at everyone else.

"Alright, people. Let's get to work."

* * *

Will Datney was pacing around the control room.

"Sir, is it time?" asked one of his bodyguards.

Datney looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. It's time for the bloodbath to begin."

He turned on the PA system.

"Attention, denizens of Disneyland…"

Everyone in the park stopped what they were doing, except those who were working on the churros.

"Work faster." Zoey told everyone with her.

"Times are trying and rations run low. And I'm sure as hell that you all would like to go home. Which is why I have decided to let the last army standing walk out the front door."

But, he said to his soldiers with him.

"I'm gonna kill the last army standing, too."

* * *

Louis addressed the Empire.

"FANTASYLAND, FRONTIERLAND AND ADVENTURELAND WILL FALL! THEY WILL BOW TO THE EMPIRE OF TOMORROWLAND! AND I DECLARE THIS AS THE LAST DAY OF THE DISNEYLAND REPUBLIC!"

All Tomorrowlanders cheered.

"YOU TELL THEM!" shouted Stevie, who was wearing a Deadpool costume. He then fired two machine pistols into the air.

* * *

Rochelle addressed the Freedom Fighters.

"We shouldn't let Tomorrowland's raid weaken us! Yes, we lost resources from that! But if we fight hard enough, will they and the other two armies still be laughing?!"

"NO!"

"Then, let's march to war!"

* * *

Francis, with Nick and Gabe by his side, stood in the center of Frontierland to address the townsfolk.

"Okay. Remember. We hate everybody and everything. That hatred is what makes us strong."

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Now, most of us here are tough guys. And that's a good thing. I like our chances of going completely casualty-free. Well, hopefully we will, cause the people next door are tough as hell."

"So what do we hate?!"

"EVERYTHING!" shouted everyone.

"HELL YEAH! That's what I like to hear!"

Drake stood in the shadows, sharpening dual hunting knives.

"They really could use me. Glad I'm in. I'm gonna fight till I collapse. Ain't no grave gonna hold my body down."

* * *

Coach stood in front of the entrance to Indiana Jones Adventure, with Bill and Marcus by his side. All of the Adventurelanders stared at him intently as he gave his speech.

"We survive. We provide security to others. We bring civilization back to this world! We are the Saviors. But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work. I know it ain't easy. But there's always work. There is always a cost. Here, if you try to skirt it, if you try to cut that corner…then it is the iron for you."

There was awkward silence. Broken only by a cricket chirping.

"Did you just copy Negan's speech from one of the Walking Dead episodes?" asked one of the Adventurelanders.

Coach cleared his throat.

"Sorry, y'all. What I meant to say was…we're the best, blah, blah, blah. We're gonna win. We're the strongest. And trust me on this. Die for me. Die for me. Any questions, y'all?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Nope? Okay, then."

And then, he declared.

"WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

"YES, SIR!" said the Adventurelanders.

Everyone started cheering.

Coach smiled evilly.

Bill looked uncomfortable.

Marcus and Skylar looked at each other with worry on their faces.

* * *

Minutes later, all four armies walked out of their strongholds to meet at Main Street. Datney's soldiers stood on the rooftops to observe the oncoming battle.

Those working on the churros heard the marching of the armies outside the restaurant.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" said Morgan.

"Working on it!" said Ellis.

The armies all met face-to-face. And they all looked at each other with animosity. Datney watched them through the monitors with an evil look of glee on his face.

"That's right. Kill each other."

* * *

 **Datney, Officer Swanson (No. He's not Joe from Family Guy), Skylar and the other OCs belong to me. Sorry I forgot to say.**


	7. All Out War

"ATTAAAAAACCKKKKK!"

"NYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HATEHATEHATEHATE!"

"CHAAAAAAAARRRGGGEEEE!"

Everyone began battling it out with each other.

"They're clashing! Hurry the fuck up!" yelled the Undertaker.

A Fantasyland Fighter attempted to climb onto a monorail, but was met by Coach. She shook her head, begging for her life. Coach nodded wildly, a wide evil grin on his face. He raised Lucille and bashed the fighter's skull. And then, he swung the bat across her face and she fell off to her demise.

Louis dueled with several others with his lightsaber. But it was only a toy, so he picked up a dead fighter's sword. In the process of fighting, he accidentally kicked Rochelle in the butt, leading them into a duel once again.

Francis cut down oncoming enemies with knives, before resorting to hand to hand combat. He picked up a teenager and electrocuted him on a ceiling, stunning him.

"Ashes to ashes, we all fall down! HYAH!" he shouted as he whipped someone.

* * *

Back in the restaurant…

"We're done!" said Zoey.

"Okay! Here's the plan." said Jason. "We'll all split up. Davidson, head to the Splash Mountain with your guys. Tyler, you take McKinney, Swanson and a couple other guys with you to the castle. The rest of you, with me. Matterhorn. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" said everyone.

"Zoey. Morgan. Take these." said Jason, handing radios to the aforementioned girls. "We'll need these to keep contact with each other. Be careful with them."

"Aye aye, Captain." said Zoey.

"What she said." said Morgan.

"We better hurry." said Jason.

The Undertaker kicked open the restaurant doors, and everyone ran out into the battlefield.

Several fighters noticed them, and tried to attack them.

"Guns out! You'll need 'em!" said Jason.

Some of the group members shot down fighters who charged at them. The Undertaker walked calmly as he cut down fighters trying to attack him.

* * *

In the middle of the chaos, Marcus watched everyone around him.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore!" he said.

And he began to engage in hand-to-hand combat whoever was in his path. He was well-trained in boxing, Muay Thai, Krav Maga, and Wushu, so he didn't have a problem. One guy tried to punch him, but he dodged out of the way and stabbed him in the neck. And he took down another with a spear, presumably breaking a few ribs in the process, before breaking an Adventureland soldier's arm.

"Traitor!" said an Adventureland soldier.

He attempted to sucker punch Marcus, but the latter kicked him in the leg and twisted his neck, killing him.

"Sorry. But it had to be done." said Marcus.

Now, he was being attacked from all sides, but he managed to single-handedly beat all his attackers.

It wasn't long before he encountered Gabe.

"Didn't wanna have to do this, Tumagay." he told him.

"Who would've thought?" replied his friend.

And they began brawling on the ground.

* * *

"Hurry!" said Zoey.

"We're splitting up now. Good luck!" said Jason.

"You too! Be careful!" said Zoey.

She looked at Morgan, who nodded and headed on her way to Splash Mountain with her group.

Jason and his group ran to the Matterhorn, whilst taking down several fighters. Zoey and her group continued on to the castle.

"Come on! This way!" said Officer Swanson.

But a large Adventureland fighter stood in their path.

"Shit!"

"Going somewhere?" he said.

He charged at them, but they all dodged in time. Except for Elis, however.

"Oh shit." said the mechanic.

The soldier then pinned him onto the ground.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Ellis!"

"It's over for you, kid." said the soldier.

As he strangled Ellis, he was suddenly shot in the head, causing blood to splatter on his intended victim. His massive frame then fell to the side.

"What the?" mouthed Ellis.

Skylar jumped into the scene, armed with a handgun and a longbow. She then discarded her handgun and fired an arrow at a nearby enemy.

"Skylar! I'm glad to see you!" said Zoey.

"I've decided to join you guys." she said. "You might need me."

"The more, the merrier!" said Ellis. "Thanks for saving my ass!"

Skylar smiled and winked at him as she fired another arrow.

"Come on!" said Zoey.

Everyone ran to the castle.

* * *

All over the place, bodies lay everywhere, blood was splattered, weapons were discarded, and many people who were previously killed were trying to get out of rescue closets.

Zoey and her group fought their way past Walt Disney's statue and made it to the front of the castle.

"We're here!" said one of the group members.

"Okay." said Officer Swanson. "Ellis, go inside, fix the switch and turn on the fans! We'll cover you! Take the churros with you!"

Ellis went inside and started working on the switch for the fans. Numerous enemies were heading towards the group. Everyone fired at them.

"We don't have a lot of ammo, so shoot well!" said Swanson. "Speed it up a little, Ellis!"

"Hurry! Before I run out of arrows!" said Skylar.

"Zoey. How're we doing?" asked Jason over the radio.

"We're doing fine, Jason." she told him.

"Good. Morgan?"

"I'm on. We just arrived and we found the switch for the fans."

"There should be batteries by the switches. Put them in. Once you've done so, we'll all open the fans together." said Zoey.

"Copy that." said Jason. "We're working on it now."

Everyone continued fighting as they waited. A few minutes passed.

"Almost…done!" shouted Ellis. "I'm done!"

"Great!" said Zoey.

"Alright." said Jason. "You ready to turn them on?"

"Ready. Got the churros?"

"Yep." said Morgan.

"They're right next to the fans. Don't worry. They're still hot." said Jason.

"Okay. Let's hope this works." said Zoey.

Ellis, Jason and Morgan turned on the switches of the fans in their locations. Steam from the churros came out of the vents of the Matterhorn, Splash Mountain, and the castle.

"We did it!" said Zoey.

Everyone suddenly slowed down fighting. They all looked around in confusion.

"What the?" muttered Nick.

"Those are cinnamon churros." said Rochelle.

"It smells like…" everyone began.

"Home." they finished.

* * *

That did it. Everyone finally regained their senses.

"Sir, they stopped fighting." said one of Datney's soldiers.

"WHAT?"

He walked to the monitors. Sure enough, he saw everyone, staring at each other, normal.

"No!" he said. "What happened?!"

"Sir, the steam that filled the area must've stopped them."

Datney finally cracked and said…

"That's it. Unleash the Infected."

"But…"

"NOW!"

* * *

Zoey and the other groups met up outside the castle.

"We did it, guys." she said.

"Hang on, cookiepuss. This isn't over." said Jason.

All of a sudden, something shot out from the Matterhorn and exploded in the air. Everyone looked in shock and confusion. Datney's soldiers retreated.

"What the hell?!" said Nick.

"Oh no." said Ellis.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"That was Datney's bio-weapon."

Then, the bodies of the dead began stirring.

"Oh shit." said Coach.

The other fighters slowly started backing away.

"What's happening?" wondered Louis.

"Oh shit. No it can't be." said Bill.

The corpses then reanimated into Infected. Their eyes were fiery with aggression.

"GRAAGGGHHH!"

"WHAT THE?!" yelled Nick.

"EVERYONE GET INTO ADVENTURELAND NOW!" ordered Jason. "RENDEZVOUS POINT IS THERE!"

Everyone began shooting at the Infected as they ran to Adventureland. It took several minutes, since most of the fighters in the park were still alive.

Finally, 12 minutes later, everyone arrived at Adventureland.

The gates closed just in time as the oncoming swarm almost came in. They could not climb the walls as Coach modified them over the course of the week. Everyone stood panting in exhaustion.

* * *

"That was close!"

"You could say that again."

"Everyone alright?"

"Hooah."

"We're good."

Everyone settled down to rest.

Zoey gestured to the leaders to come over. And so, they did.

"Zoey, we smelled those churros." said Francis.

"We're back to being us again." said Coach.

"You made us remember." said Nick.

"Thank you for helping us regain our senses." said Rochelle.

"No problem, guys." she said.

"Yeah." said Ellis.

"Hey." said Jason. "All of you need to come with me. We need to have a discussion in the Tiki Room."

So, they walked to the Tiki Room.

* * *

Gabe lay unconscious on the pavement beside the Jungle Cruise, which was the exit walkway from Indiana Jones Adventure. But then, he was awoken by Marcus, who splashed cold water on him.

"What da hell, man?"

"You're awake. About time, Snow White." Marcus said to his friend.

"What happened?" he asked. Marcus had knocked him out cold and didn't know what happened next.

"They're back."

"Who?"

"The zombies are back." said Marcus.

"Shit." said Gabe.

"But don't worry. Everyone regained their senses, thanks to Zoey and Ellis. And the dudes with them. I carried you here. Saved you." said Marcus.

Gabe smiled weakly.

"Thanks, man." he said. "I owe you one."

"No problem, cookiepuss."

"Marcus! Gabe!" said Rohen, who walked up to them.

"Oh! Look who it is!"

Marcus hugged his friend.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah." replied Rohen. "I'm back to normal. I was so worried about you guys."

"You too, man." said Gabe.

"Rohen, stay here with boy scout." said Marcus. "I'm gonna go around for a while."

Marcus walked off while Rohen and Gabe began chatting on the ground.

Marcus looked at everyone else. He smiled as people talked with each other, now back to normal.

"Marcus!" said a voice.

Marcus knew who it was. Skylar dashed towards him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh my God." she said. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"You too. I was worried about you." said Marcus, chuckling.

Skylar didn't let go of him, and kept her arms wrapped tightly around him. Marcus put his hands on her lower back, as if protecting her. Rohen and Gabe stared at them. They gave a thumbs up.

* * *

In the Tiki Room, the survivors, along with several other people, were having a meeting on the situation.

"Everyone's back to normal." said Jason. "But now, we have a bigger problem."

"The Infected have returned. All because of a man named Will Datney. He had a bio-weapon, which he fired into the air. It was that thing that exploded awhile ago. That thing caused the dead to turn into Infected. We even saw a Hunter in his secret room. We need to kill him and all the zombies to prevent the thing from spreading beyond this place. We can't risk another apocalypse."

"But why would he do this?" asked Rochelle.

"He's unhinged. An old rival of Walt Disney." said Zoey.

"Wait? Disney and Datney?" asked Nick.

He, along with Francis, Louis, Coach, Keith and two others started rolling on the floor and laughing. Ellis couldn't help himself and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Anyway." Zoey continued, ignoring the men on the floor. "He went crazy because Walt stole his dream. And now, he wants to destroy Walt's dream by unleashing the Infected in his beloved park."

"Jesus." said Drake.

"We can't let that happen." said Zoey. "We can't let something like this ruin the image of Disney. Or the world either. We're not gonna let more people die because of him. There are still people trapped in rescue closets. And there are a lot of them. Datney will do anything to make a name for himself. He plans to flee and leave us all to die here. And he'll try to spread the infection elsewhere."

"So, we're gonna have to kill him before he gets away. And once he's gone, we'll get out of here. But let's hope there's still people outside the park trying to cut through the cell wall."

Bill then spoke up.

"Last I checked, we fled the park when it was overrun by zombies instead of trying to clear the entire resort out. We had reinforcements, but instead, we were forced to flee. Look at us right now. We're nothing but sitting ducks. What happens next needs to be different."

"Bill, what're you saying?" asked Zoey.

"I'm saying we need to fight. This time, without running away. Without bitching out and crying in a corner. Without surrendering. Without giving up. Without pointing our weapons at ourselves. Datney has an army. And he's gonna try to take the lives of so many people."

"But we're not gonna let him do that. We're not gonna let him ruin the world we helped save once again. Millions of lives are once again at stake. We're gonna have to fight. We're going to war. We're going to stop Datney. We all have to do this. One way or another. That's how we survive." he said.

"Nice choice of words." said Keith.

"Are we gonna tell everyone?" asked Louis.

"We have to." said Morgan. "Everyone has the right to know."

"We'll have everyone gather together, so we can address them." said Jason. "They're a big crowd, but they'll listen."

Before exiting the room, he looked at everyone else.

"It's almost time to march to war."

* * *

 **And there you have it. I really hope this chapter wasn't bad. Did the best I could.**


	8. In The Name Of Freedom

Will Datney watched through the monitors of the park. He grinned. Groups of Infected lurked around the park.

"Yes. This is what I wanted." he said. "After this, we go to Florida to spread this in Disney World."

But then, he noticed that the monitors of Adventureland, Frontierland, NOLA Square and Critter Country were all blank.

"What the hell is wrong with these cameras?" he wondered.

It turned out that all the cameras on that side of the park had been sprayed with black spray paint by fighters, so that Datney wouldn't be able to know what they were planning.

* * *

Jason, along with the other survivors, stood in front of the large crowd of fighters, now dubbed The Disneyland Liberation Army. All four armies had now become one. They listened attentively to the people in front.

Jason began his monologue.

"Last week, a massive cell came down on this place and the park was put on lockdown. The man who did this was Will Datney, an old rival of Walt Disney, who went mad as a result of his dreams being taken away."

Some people in the crowd were shaking with silent laughter.

"He cryogenically froze himself and was like that for years. He returned last year with a plan for vengeance. That form of vengeance is what's happening right now. His intentions were for us to die and turn into Infected, so we could destroy this place and the image of Disney entirely. He's jealous of Disney's success. That's why he did what he did. The object that exploded in the sky earlier this afternoon was his bio-weapon. And the radiation from it caused the return of the Infected once again."

"And of course, all of you know, that you all went feral during the week. But the smell of sweet cinnamon from churros brought you back to reality. We needed to tell you all exactly what was happening."

Jason then directed everyone's attention to Zoey, Ellis, and Officer Swanson.

"And it was thanks to these three, who we helped get you folks back to normal. Without them, we'd probably be dead by now."

Everyone clapped.

Jason nodded at Zoey, who nodded back at him, signaling that it was her turn to speak.

"Everyone, it's our pleasure to have brought you all back to normal. However, we now face a bigger challenge in the form of Will Datney and his army of the dead. But we're not going to back down."

A lot of people nodded.

"We're gonna show him who we are! We have to face him and his army. We're gonna get out of here. We're not gonna let them take us down. We're gonna kill that monster. This is our fight! We're gonna cancel the return of the apocalypse!"

"Tomorrow, we march to war!"

This was met by loud applause and cheer from the crowd.

Zoey looked at her friends standing behind her, and they all nodded and smiled as well.

* * *

Night fell. Several people were still talking, eating, sleeping, or simply just sitting around.

Marcus sat near the exit of Indiana Jones Adventure. It was a rather quiet and peaceful night. Not even the groans of the Infected could be heard clearly from outside the land.

Skylar approached and sat down next to him.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Where've you been?" he asked, smirking.

"Just walking around. Chatting with some of your friends. I hear your buddy Gabe likes to rap and Rohen loves The Walking Dead." replied his fellow Adventureland fighter.

"Yup." said Marcus. "That's them."

They chuckled, before sitting in silence for a while and staring blankly at the Jungle Cruise.

After a few moments of silence, Skylar began to sing.

"Oh all the money that e'er spent / I spent it in good company / And all the harm that e'er I've done / Alas, it was to none but me…"

Marcus slowly turned his head and looked at her as she continued singing.

"Good night and joy be with you all…"

"Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had / Are sorry for my going away / And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had / Would wish me one more day to stay…"

Marcus continued to listen to her. He could clearly feel something inside him. Something strong. A fire inside him. Burning. It was a feeling he had ever since he got to know her. Yes, he had a ton of female friends and charmed many others in the past. And they all had a similar personality to him. But Skylar was different. She was something special. It wasn't about her relatively good looks or amazing talent. It was her kind, sweet, hospitable and positive personality that attracted him to her. Although, like most of his friends, and himself, she was sarcastic at times, and had a great sense of humor. Just the type of girl he wanted to date.

"I'll gently rise and I'll softly call / Good night and joy be with you all / Good night and joy be with you all…"

She looked at Marcus, who was still staring at her in surprise.

"Wow." he said. "That. Was. Amazing. I never knew you could sing like that.""

"Thanks." she told him with gratitude. "Everyone tells me how much of an amazing singer I am. They all say I'm gifted."

"Well, they sure as hell are damn right." he said, smirking.

They laughed together.

* * *

Nick stood in Tarzan's Treehouse, staring out into space. His arms folded on his chest. After a few moments, he took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

Drake happened to walk in and stood next to the former con man.

"Pass me one of those." he told Nick, wanting a cigarette.

"Here." said Nick, handing over a carton of cigarettes.

"Thanks, man."

For a while, the two men stood silently.

"Nick, right?" asked Drake, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. And you're Drake?"

"Always have been, pal."

"Funny. There's another rapper who shares the same name as you do." said Nick.

"Yeah." Drake chuckled. "Everyone gets confused by us since we both rap and share the same name. Still. Two Drakes are better than one."

"You from around here?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. Huntington Beach." replied Drake. "Born and raised. Lived there my whole life. What about you?"

"I originally came from Boston. But I moved here along with my friends." said Nick. "We don't live together, but we all live within the LA-Long Beach-Santa Ana MSA, which would be here in OC and LA County."

"Cool."

Nick just nodded.

"How long have you known Jason, Morgan and Stevie?"

"Since the apocalypse."

"Nice. You rap a lot?" asked Nick once more.

"Yeah." said Drake.

"I think I kinda like you." said Nick.

He offered a handshake, which Drake accepted.

* * *

Louis, Ellis, Keith and Stevie laughed hysterically as they talked about fiction. Rochelle was chatting with some of Marcus' friends. Francis was talking with Gabe and Rohen about The Walking Dead, as they were all fans of the beloved show.

Jason, Zoey, Morgan, Bill, Coach, Officer Swanson, and others were planning for the upcoming battle the next day.

"Some of us need to go to the entrance of the park to try and cut open the fence." said Officer Swanson.

"We'll take care of that." said Zoey. "Maybe Nick and Skylar could come with me. And any of you here too if you want."

"Alright." said Officer Swanson. "As for the rest of us, you know what to do."

"We all should move in a formation as we kill." said Coach. "Remember what Rick and the other Alexandrians did? They survived because of that. And we all did too at our last battle here by doing the same thing."

"But we have to be careful." said Bill. "I saw some soldiers on the rooftops awhile ago. Most likely Datney's men. They're gonna shoot at us, so be prepared and check your surroundings. I doubt that formation could do us good cause we're dealing with human enemies this time. So, whatever the case, just kill. But be sure not to do friendly fire."

"Got it." said Jason.

"But I think there's still one more thing left." Bill added once more.

"He's right. We need weapons." said Morgan. "It's gonna be a big one."

"You're right. While we have a lot of people who have weapons, we're still gonna need more." said Zoey.

Jason smiled.

"I think I know where to find them."

* * *

 **The lyrics of "The Parting Glass" by The Wailin' Jennys absolutely do NOT belong to me.**


	9. Ellis' Confession

Jason led the team into the Indiana Jones Adventure.

"This way, he told them."

They passed through the bat cave and the long corridors deeper into the temple.

"Oh, how I missed this place." said Zoey.

"Great, ain't it?" said Coach. "We actually operated it a few times during the week."

They passed on through the spike chamber and the petroglyph room. Some of them took notice of the crate marked, "Deliver to Club Obi Wan".

"Huh. Interesting easter egg." said Morgan, staring at the crate.

"Never noticed that before." said Bill.

They continued walking.

"We're almost there." said Jason.

He then stopped in the projection room.

"Take a look." he said with a smile.

Everyone else walked in. They all gasped in shock.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Temple of the Forbidden Eye." said Sallah on the screen in the background.

"Holy mother of God…" muttered Bill.

In front of them were tables of weapons. Machine guns, snipers, shotguns, you name it.

"H-how did you get all of this in here?" asked Zoey.

Jason smiled.

"I have my ways."

We winked.

"Let's carry them all outside, so that everyone will get to choose what they want."

"Good idea." said Morgan.

So, everyone began moving all the weapons to the exit. One by one, they carried boxes and crates of weapons and ammo. They passed by Marcus and Skylar, who were sitting by the exit of the ride. This caught the latter's attention and tapped the boy next to her on the shoulder to get his attention. She pointed at the weapons being carried, and Marcus looked at them in surprise. They slowly stood up to observe. Once the weapon carriers had everything, they put all the weapons by the entrance to the Indy Ride and the higher ground level just at the bottom of Tarzan's Treehouse.

Jason gestured to everybody.

"Pick what you want." he said as he grabbed an AA-12, explosive rounds and an LMG.

"Galloway, you'll answer my question later." said Zoey. "About bringing those weapons in there."

Jason laughed.

"Aye aye, captain." he said. "If I want to."

Everyone began looking through the weapons. Several others came over to do some as well.

Nick and Drake came down from the treehouse.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked Nick.

"Weapons." said Zoey.

"Pick what you want." said Jason, loading his own guns. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big one."

Nick picked up a custom AR-15.

"This'll come in handy." he grinned as he cocked the rifle.

Marcus and Skylar came over. As did Gabe, Francis, and a couple of Marcus' friends. And also a few other fighters.

"Holy motherfucking…" said Marcus.

"Oh my God." said Gabe, twitching in excitement.

"This is so cool." said Emma, one of Marcus' friends.

"You kids pick whatever you want." said Jason.

"Don't worry, Jay." said Marcus. "Gabe and I have been teaching these ladies to shoot. They're fucking sharpshooters if you ask me."

"Then move and pick a weapon." said Jason.

And so, the teenagers did.

Skylar grabbed a new recurve bow right off the bat. She then picked up an M4 rifle and a Beretta M92FS Inox just in case.

"Should be good." she said.

Bill picked up an M16A4.

"Could be useful." he said.

He also grabbed an old Remington 870 riot gun and a Jericho 941F that were lying nearby.

Marcus searched through the shotguns, as he preferred close combat.

"I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, there it is!"

He saw a Winchester 1897 trench gun lying beside an AK rifle. He picked it up.

"Damn. I've always wanted to fire this one." he said. "This is what I've been looking for. Feels like I'm in the Pacific in World War II."

He also picked up a custom Desert Eagle magnum pistol and a Taurus Raging Judge revolver as backup weapons. He put them in his holsters.

Francis had trouble finding what he wanted. There were just too many to choose from.

"No. No. No. Not this." he said. "Nope."

But then, he saw it.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets. He gasped.

It was a handheld M2 Browning machine gun.

"HWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

People nearby were startled and stared at him. But he didn't care. He dashed towards the gun and picked it up.

"Come to me, baby." he said, kissing the gun. People laughed as they looked at him. But he didn't seem to mind. He just ignored them, and kept stroking his newfound weapon.

Zoey, Rochelle and Morgan burst into giggles.

Rochelle and Louis both equipped a Colt Law Enforcement Carbine and a G36C, respectively, whereas Coach grabbed a Remington 870 Express Tactical. Drake with a Type 56 rifle, and Stevie chose dual MP5Ks.

Ellis picked up a SCAR-H.

"Man, I've always liked this one." he said.

As for Zoey, she examined an RSASS rifle.

"This'll do." she said, before also picking up a P226 handgun.

After picking their guns, everyone was given the option of melee weapons. So, some of them did.

Over 30 minutes passed, and everyone was finished picking.

"Have you all chosen your weapons?" asked Jason.

"Yeah." said everyone.

"Okay." said Jason. "Now, get some rest."

Everyone went off the get some sleep. They all had to have enough energy for the fight the next day.

"You guys sleep well, alright?" Nick told his fellow survivors.

"You too." said Rochelle. "Night."

"Night, y'all." said Coach.

"See you in the morning, guys." said Marcus.

They all walked off the sleep.

* * *

Zoey walked up to the treehouse to get some fresh air.

She spent several moments in silence, as she stared out at the park. She saw groups of Infected from the distance. She looked down at the ground below her and saw many of her fellow fighters asleep, talking and laughing, laying down, staring up at the stars, and simply sitting in silence.

"Hey."

Zoey turned around to see Ellis standing in front of her.

"Oh. Hey." she said.

"Mind if I watch the view with you?" asked Ellis.

"Go on."

Ellis leaned on the rail next to Zoey, observing their surroundings.

"You pick your weapons already?" she asked.

"Yup." Ellis replied.

Keith and Marcus watched them through binoculars.

"Hehehehehe. This's gonna be good." said Keith. He and Marcus began snickering.

Ellis and Zoey stood looking down at the ground below.

"You know…" said Zoey. "It's quite nice out here tonight. It's quiet. Just relaxing."

"I know, right?" said Ellis. "I mean, look, we got zombies walking around over there. But it's a nice, peaceful night. Just the way I like it."

"You bet." said Zoey.

"Just look at the stars." said Ellis.

Zoey looked up.

"Wow."

Stars filled the night sky, giving off a magical impression.

"It's breathtaking." said Zoey.

"Yep." said Ellis.

"You know, this is something you don't see everyday."

"What do you mean?" asked Ellis.

"Everything seems so...normal. Everyone's being casual, there's an owl hooting, there're crickets chirping, and fireflies in the trees. And the night sky looks absolutely magical. But then tomorrow...it's right back to the fight.

Ellis nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I know."

"But we're gonna win the fight, right?" said Zoey.

"Yup. For Jimmy Gibbs Junior." said Ellis.

"And Walt Disney!"

"Him too."

They both chuckled.

"Ahhh, it's so nice up here." said Zoey.

"Yeah." said Ellis.

For a long time, Ellis had a crush on Zoey, ever since they first met at Rayford. As time went by, they grew closer to each other. Ellis even remembered how Zoey elected to stay with him even after he shit his pants in the Haunted Mansion. And how proud she was of him whenever he gave himself a chance. He knew she liked him, but he was always too shy to tell her how he truly loved her. But he knew he had to man up. He couldn't hide these feelings anymore. It was time for him to tell her.

"Zoey." he began.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

Ellis scratched his head.

"It's…well…"

"What is it?"

"Uhhhhhh…"

"Come on already!" said Keith, still watching from down below.

Zoey sighed.

"I know you like me, Ellis."

Ellis looked up at her. He turned red.

"As a friend, right?"

" _No. No. I ain't gonna be friendzoned_." thought Ellis.

He was shaking. He knew this was over…

…but then something inside him snapped. He felt a rush of confidence in himself. And he finally got the courage.

"I'm in love with you, Zoey!"

"Yes!" said Keith and Marcus.

Ellis was breathing heavily. Zoey stared at him in surprise.

"Ellis." she said. "I-is that true?"

Ellis didn't say a word, but he just nodded.

"W-wow."

"It's true." said Ellis. "I've loved you since the day we met. Back in Rayford."

They both turned red.

"Wow. I-I never knew you had those feelings bottled up for so long." said Zoey. "I always knew you had a crush on me, especially with how you were acting when we first met. But I never knew what you felt was love."

"It is." said Ellis. "It is and always was love."

Then, finally, he smiled.

"I've always wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." he said.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Zoey.

"I do. I would be lying if I hadn't told you all my feelings." replied the young mechanic.

Zoey smiled and then beckoned to him.

"Come here."

"Okay." said Ellis. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me." said Zoey.

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

Ellis immediately complied, pressing his lips onto Zoey's.

"Score!" cried Keith.

He and Marcus hi-fived and began hooting in joy, much to the annoyance of the fighters trying to sleep.

Skylar and Rochelle, who were sitting with Gabe and Rohen, watched them. They shook their heads, smiling.

"Boys."

* * *

Finally, daylight arrived.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go!" said a fighter, clapping his hands.

People slowly began to rise up.

"Hustle up! Get ready for battle! Move!" ordered another fighter.

"Get your weapons. It's almost time." said Morgan.

All fighters grabbed what they could.

Everybody cocked and loaded their guns, and put their melees where they wanted. Some made sure they had throwables. Molotovs, pipe bombs and frag grenades were held onto by most of the fighters.

"Follow me, everyone!" said Jason.

Everyone walked to the exit of Adventureland.

"Come on. Move." said Bill.

The survivors, sticking together, all nodded. Ellis and Zoey looked and smiled at each other.

"Let's do this." said Nick.

Everyone stood in front of the gates and prepared themselves for the fight they were about to enter.

"Is everybody ready?!" asked Jason.

Everyone gave a battle cry, signifying agreement.

"THEN LET'S DO THIS!"

Marcus looked at his friends.

"You ready, guys?" he asked.

"Always have been, man." said Gabe.

"I am too, bro." said Rohen.

Marcus then once again looked at Skylar.

"Good luck, soldier." he told her.

"You too." she replied with a smile.

"Open the gates!" ordered Coach.

The gates slowly opened.

The Infected standing outside turned towards the army.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGEEEEEE!" yelled Jason.


	10. Disneyland Will Not Fall

Both groups of living and Infected charged towards each other, with the living striking first. Several fighters sliced through the Infected charging at them.

A Charger pounded its arm and prepared to charge.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Marcus as the Charger ran towards him.

He and everyone else in the Charger's way managed to jump out of the way in time, causing the Charger to crash into a wall. Gabe aimed for the large Infected's head and fired, causing blood to splatter on the wall.

"Nice shot, Ace!" said Nick.

Suddenly, Jockey jumped on Keith and began riding him. And a Smoker grabbed Francis.

"Oh no! What the fuck?!" yelled Keith.

"Help Keith and Francis!"

Unfortunately, at the same time, Datney's soldiers arrived.

"We got enemies! They're armed!" said Jason.

The enemy soldiers began firing their weapons, killing several DLA fighters in the process.

"Everyone fire!" ordered Bill. "We got armed enemies!"

Everyone began shooting back at the opposing faction. Drake threw a knife at the Smoker strangling Francis. It exploded in a cloud of green smoke and Francis was coughing violently as he threw the Smoker's tongue off of him.

"You okay?" asked Drake.

"Yeah!" said Francis. "Thanks!"

Zoey headed over to Jason.

"We're going to go to the entrance and try to cut the cell open!" said Zoey.

"I'm coming with you!" said Nick.

"Me too!" said Skylar, before quickly turning around to fire an arrow into the eye socket of an enemy soldier coming up behind her.

"Count me in!" said Drake.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" said Officer Swanson.

"Alright! GO!" said Jason.

Ellis looked at Zoey.

"I'll be okay." she assured him.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!" said the Undertaker.

Zoey and the others then ran off to the park entrance.

* * *

It was a complete war zone. Bodies lay all over the place, humans and zombies alike. But the DLA proved to be the stronger ones in the fight.

Datney watched in horror as the DLA cut down the Infected.

"No. NO!" he yelled.

* * *

Bill discarded his empty assault rifle. He took out his shotgun and fired at enemy troopers. Stevie shot at commandos while striking various poses, as he was attempting to be Deadpool.

Coach bashed an enemy trooper's head.

"Look at you, boy! Taking it like a champ!" he shouted.

He delivered the finishing blow, pulverizing the soldier's head.

Rochelle saw it and shook her head in disbelief.

"Jesus…" she said.

"Hey, that was still pretty cool, though!" said Keith.

"There're still more enemies around the park!" said Bill.

"I'll take care of 'em." said Marcus.

"I'm coming with him." said Gabe.

"Now go!" said Bill.

Marcus and Gabe ran back into the west side of the park, in order to kill more enemies and assist fellow allies.

Pipe bombs, molotovs, and grenades flew all over. Several humans (both DLA and Datney's soldiers) and zombies burned to death. Others were killed in explosions caused by pipe bombs and frag grenades.

* * *

Smoke caused by smoke grenades filled the western area of the park. Gabe and Marcus pushed through the fog, killing zombies and enemy tangos alike.

"Just like old times." said Marcus.

"You gettin' that feeling too?" asked Gabe.

"Fighting enemies through the smoke. Feels just like we're in Site Hotel Bravo."

"I know, right?"

Marcus stabbed a tango.

* * *

Rohen moved carefully through the war zone.

"Marcus?! Gabe?!" he yelled.

An explosion forced him to run to the back of several shops in the park, the shortcut to the entrance to Main Street. Little did he know that a Hunter was watching him.

He moved carefully, not wanting to be seen by unsuspecting soldiers. The Hunter crawled on the rooftops, silently following him.

"I think I'm okay." he said.

But he wasn't.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Hunter pounced on the teenager, who could only let out screams for help as he couldn't do anything to push the creature off him.

"HELP! HELP ME!" he screamed.

It seemed like the end for him.

But luckily, help arrived at the last second…

…in the form of Sabrina Carpenter.

She jabbed a sword through the Hunter's back, and forced it upwards, brutally bisecting the Infected.

Rohen could only stare in shock and surprise.

Then, he fainted.

* * *

A Spitter spat acid at Francis, but however, he grabbed a nearby enemy and put him in the way, causing the enemy to be hit instead.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" he screamed.

Francis shot the Spitter down, and then broke the enemy soldier's neck, finishing him off.

A Boomer attempted to throw up on a large group of DLA members, but then Stevie jumped in and kicked it into a squad of enemy soldiers.

"Oh shit!" yelled one of them.

But it was too late, as Stevie fired at the Boomer, who promptly blew up, covering the enemies in muck.

"FUCK!"

"AAH!"

"GODDAMMIT! THIS IS NASTY!"

Numerous Infected then surrounded them and mauled them to death.

"Whoo! Did you guys see that?" said Stevie, proud of himself. "Did you see my awesome kick?"

Louis came up to him.

"No time for that now. Keep fightin'!" he said.

He then moved on. Stevie then urged his fellow fighters to continue, which they did.

* * *

Datney was moving around furiously, when suddenly, he heard a shriek.

"IT'S LOOSE! IT'S AAAAHHHHHH!"

That meant one thing: the Hunter had broken free. It had just mauled one of the soldiers to death.

"We're leaving! Call the chopper!" ordered Datney.

Datney's soldiers ran off to escape, and also to participate in the battle outside.

"Sir! Hang on!" said one of Datney's bodyguards.

But then, the Hunter pounced on him. Datney watched the Hunter tear his bodyguard's chest apart.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP ME!" screamed the bodyguard.

Datney just stared at him coldly, and he ran off to join the rest of his soldiers, ignoring his bodyguard's dying screams.

* * *

Gabe and Marcus ran into an alley, only to find no way out, as an iron fence was blocking the way. A crowd of zombies came behind them.

"Fuck!" said Gabe.

"You got any more ammo?!" asked Marcus.

"Nah, man." said his friend.

"I'll try and shoot them!" said Marcus.

He fired at the oncoming Infected.

"Face it, man! There's too many of them!" yelled Gabe.

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?!" shouted Marcus.

They stared at the zombies approaching.

"You still got any bullets?" asked Gabe.

"Nah, man." said Marcus. "Both of my pistols' ammo are almost out. And I mostly have only shotgun shells."

Gabe looked at the swarm once more, then slowly turned to his friend, an expression of seriousness.

"Get the fuck out of here." he said.

"What?!"

"I said get out of here! Go back! They need your help, Mark! I'll try to distract these guys! I'll hold them off!"

"Gabe, you don't have to do this!" said Marcus.

"THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!" yelled Gabe with finality.

"You can't be fucking serious!"

"What did I just say?!"

"Let's just get out of here! We can climb over the fence using this crate to hoist us up. We can just kill them through the gaps!"

Marcus stood on the crate, in attempt to hoist himself up over the gate. Gabe pushed him over it, before destroying the crate.

"Gabe. What the fuck, man?"

"Marcus. It's okay."

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, man." said Marcus. "You can't give up now. You have a family."

"I've done pretty messed up shit in my life. This? It's just something I gotta do. The right thing. You know that. Now get back out there and kick some ass, will ya?" said Gabe.

He looked at the approaching Infected, before turning to Marcus for the final time.

"Tell my family I love them. And I'm sorry."

Marcus then backed away slightly as his friend turned towards the Infected.

"Back, you sons of bitches!"

"Goddammit!" yelled Marcus.

Gabe began fist fighting and grappling with the surrounding zombies. Marcus, with no time to be sad for his friend, ran off to rejoin the battle.

* * *

The battle continued. With several DLA fighters and Datney's soldiers engaging in duels and hand-to-hand combat. Datney and the rest of his men arrived on the scene. Datney took out a 44. Magnum and walked calmly through the carnage, shooting at anyone in sight of him. He also took out a machete and calmly sliced a rebel's arm off.

Stevie stopped fighting to stare at Datney in the distance.

"Uh guys! Some weird dude with a mustache is coming!" he yelled.

But then, he was knocked out by an enemy soldier.

Morgan and Rochelle noticed.

"Stevie!" they shouted.

Morgan ran over to Stevie in an attempt to help him, only to be knocked down by an enemy.

"Shit! Morgan!" said Rochelle.

But then, she was cornered by enemy soldiers.

"Put your fucking hands up!" ordered one of them.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" yelled Keith in a panic, before running off to Main Street.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Francis.

He and Louis began running after Keith.

Jason looked around and saw soldiers knocking out unsuspecting DLA rebels, with the intent of capturing them.

"Oh shit." he muttered.

Suddenly, Jason felt the buttstock of a gun ram into the back of his head. He collapsed, dazed.

A group of soldiers arrived.

"You're coming with us." said one of them.

They grabbed him, and escorted him through the battlefield.

* * *

Jason looked at several bodies on the ground as he walked. He also saw that several DLA members were captured and held hostage by Datney's soldiers. Rochelle, Stevie, and Morgan were also forced onto their knees, their hands over their heads. He kept his eyes peeled for Louis and Francis, but neither were in sight.

"Jay! I'm comin'!" shouted Coach.

But his attempts proved futile as an enemy restrained him with an animal control pole. He dropped his bat in the process.

Jason was met by a large group of enemies standing in front of him. Ellis was kneeling in the middle, having also been captured by them.

Jason was forced on by the soldiers.

"Move, tough guy." ordered the troop's leader.

Datney walked onto the scene.

"Hello, Captain Galloway." he said, smirking.

Jason was forced down onto his knees, next to Ellis.

Datney walked over to Jason, who looked back up at him.

"So, you're Will Datney, huh?" said Jason.

"The one and only." replied the mustachioed menace.

He walked around Jason and Ellis.

"I bet you wish you were dead right now." he said. "I love amusing others. I love to have fun. I really do. But maybe you think that this man who dropped the cell on this place wasn't me. I'm just a man who wants to share his imagination with others!"

Gunfire rang around in the distance.

"Oh my Lord." he continued. "Maybe this is on me. I think all of this is on me. I have to make it right."

"You ain't gonna win." said Ellis through gritted teeth.

"Ellis, my boy." said Datney. "It is over. Why don't you just take it all in?"

Datney crouched and looked over at Coach's Lucille lying on the ground.

"Get me that bat." ordered Datney.

A soldier picked up Lucille and handed it to Datney.

"Hey! Don't you touch that!" shouted Coach, but was forced into the ground.

Datney remained crouched in front of Jason, holding the bat.

"I'm gonna kill Ellis now. I will make it a perfectly good swing. Hopefully, I will do it in one. I just want you to put that in your brain and roll it around for a minute. I'm gonna kill Ellis right here. And this perfectly wonderful-looking bat here is gonna take your hands."

"Go ahead. Do it. Right here in front of me." said Jason. "Take my fucking hands. Crush 'em. But just know one thing. I'm gonna kill you. I will tear your fucking throat out. And not to mention your troops too. You'll be dead. You'll all be dead. Soon. Nothing is gonna change that. You're all already dead."

Datney was unfazed.

"Hot damn. Wow, Captain. Okay."

He stood up and took off Ellis' hat as he prepared to execute him.

"You said I could do it."

But suddenly, a wolf jumped out of nowhere, mauling one of the soldiers to death, stunning Datney and his men and allowing the DLA to gain the upper hand.

And then at the next moment, even more people began charging onto the scene. Several of Datney's soldiers ran for a retreat. The DLA were surprised with the sudden appearance of more allies, but kept their cool as they returned to battle mode.

And leading the large horde of newcomers was Commander Jackson.

"End these anti-Disney tangos and their zombie accomplices!" he said as he fired at the enemies.

"Disneyland will not fall! Not on this day!"

It turned out that the cell wall at the entrance had finally been cut open. Hundreds of people from outside the park advanced through the entrance, armed with their own weapons, most of which were supplied by Shadow Company and CA Army National Guard soldiers, who were called to the resort. Skylar's father was there, having returned home early, barking orders to several fighters.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled a Shadow Company soldier to the advancing crowd.

The wolf continued to maul the soldier it pounced on as the latter screamed in terror and pain.

The crowd of Disneyland fighters continued firing at the enemies. Ellis kept his head low as he looked in shock and confusion. Jason crawled towards Nick's discarded assault rifle. An enemy soldier walked towards him, only to be shot and killed.

Zoey led even more newcomers into the fight. Skylar, Officer Swanson, and Nick arrived with her.

"Go! Move! Move! Now!" she ordered.

"Phalanx out! Third group now! Move up!" Officer Swanson ordered the newcomers.

Nick fired a newly acquired rifle at the enemies.

"Go! Go! Now we got your backs!" he yelled.

Jason nodded and fired at an entire group of enemies, killing all of them. Everyone else charging into the park began running out into the main battlefield.

Datney fired at the advancing crowd of fighters.

"Goddamn wolf!" he yelled, taking cover behind a bench. "Where'd he come from?!"

Drake discarded his empty rifle and took out a custom spear he took earlier.

Datney saw Zoey firing and walking through the battle, with Skylar by her side.

"That girl's alive too! Guns a-blazin'!" he yelled.

He fired once more, only for his silenced SMG to run out of ammo.

"You taste that, Walt? That is the taste of SHIT!"

He ran off. Another one of his soldiers took cover in his spot, only to be pounced on by the wolf.

Ellis fired at enemy soldiers and the rapidly decreasing amount of zombies left. Jason cocked his weapon and advanced.

Commander Jackson and Rochelle shot at waves of soldiers coming at them from both sides. Jackson took out a knife and sliced an approaching soldier's chest open.

Nick, Francis, Louis, and Keith advanced along with several more oncoming fighters. The park was now heavily crowded with people. Barely any zombies were left. Though, there were still a few of them left. They attacked humans from both factions, but were killed quickly. Boomers were vomiting and exploding, Hunters were pouncing, Smokers were choking, Jockeys were riding, Spitters were spitting, Chargers were charging. It was total chaos.

Drake hit an enemy soldier approaching Coach, and proceeded to stab him in the eye with his spear. He nodded at Coach, who did the same. Drake picked up the soldier's handgun and he and Coach both fired at Datney's men and the few zombies left.

Bill took cover behind one of the benches and fired his handgun. Stevie and a Shadow Company soldier took cover beside him. Skylar fired her rifle, and managed to successfully hit all her targets.

Suddenly, Gabe jumped out of the alley, climbing over the iron fence, leaving a pile of dead Infected corpses in his wake. He ran back into the battlefield to assist his comrades, slashing and shooting through several enemies.

Marcus saw him, smiled and snorted.

"That lucky sonuvabitch." he said, before throwing an enemy over his shoulder.

* * *

Datney watched as the rest of his soldiers were outnumbered by the rebels.

"More of us! Less of you! The merrier!" exclaimed a National Guard soldier as he cut open an enemy tango and pulled out dual M9 handguns.

Datney saw several of his soldiers falling in battle. Jason looked at him.

"I think this is the part where I start running." said Datney.

He began running away with his bodyguards.

"He's getting away!" yelled Bill.

"I'll get him!" yelled Zoey.

She chased after Datney, with an RPG slung over her shoulder.

"Zoey!" yelled Ellis.

But she was far ahead of him.

Ellis looked back at his comrades.

"Don't worry!" said Commander Jackson. "Just go! GO!"

Suddenly, a Tank burst through a concrete wall.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" it roared.

Everyone backed up.

"Shit! TAAAAAAANNK!" yelled Coach.

"Open fire!" yelled Jason.

Everyone immediately began shooting at the Tank.

Zoey looked back at everyone, wanting to assist. But she knew that Datney was the bigger threat, and continued on.

Datney forced trash cans and other items in his reach to slow Zoey down, but she managed to evade everything without fucking up.

"Never mind! Just get her! GET HER!" Datney ordered his bodyguards.

Zoey shot one of them running to her. Another one grappled with her. However, she was able to shoot him in the chin, killing him. She continued on, carefully picking off the remaining bodyguards, and reached Datney. But before she could hit him, he sucker-punched her, knocking her down and stunning her.

"You honestly can't just let it go, can you?" he asked.

A chopper flew over the park to extract Datney.

"Ah, that would be my helicopter. I believe extraction has arrived."

He looked down again at Zoey, a malicious evil smile on his face.

"Farewell, helpless child. Hope you get some nice shots of the firebombing."

He ran off to the chopper, where a rope ladder was awaiting him.

"Sir, we're running on bingo fuel. We're going to have to take off now and return to home base." said the pilot.

The chopper began to take off as Datney ascended the ladder.

"So long, suckers!" shouted Datney, just as he boarded the chopper completely.

Zoey looked on hopelessly. But then, she noticed her discarded RPG lying next to her. She grabbed it, and put a rocket in it.

She aimed at the chopper…

…took a deep breath…

…and fired.

The Tank then threw a rock at the chopper, even though it was already severely weakened by gunfire and slash wounds. Skylar fired an arrow with an explosive tip into the Tank's belly, which exploded, effectively finishing the creature off. Both the rock and the rocket neared the helicopter at an alarmingly fast rate.

Datney backed up, even though he knew the end had come.

At the same time as each other, the rocket and the rock hit the chopper, causing it to explode. Everyone on the ground backed up. The chopper then crashed into the Rivers of America, and blew up completely.

Everyone watched in awe for a few seconds.

"We did it. We won! WE DID IT!" yelled Nick.

The entire crowd roared in celebration. Francis bearhugged Louis. Keith and Stevie were jumping high in the air. The latter was firing both of his machine pistols. Rochelle and Louis hi-fived each other. Drake simply looked on, smiling, and nodded his head. Marcus chuckled and pulled Gabe and Rohen into a hug, as did Skylar and Morgan. Officer Swanson was on his knees, yelling in triumph. Jason smiled. He looked at Bill and Commander Jackson, and all three of them saluted each other. Other fighters were waving their weapons in the air and some were firing their guns.

Zoey was panting in exhaustion. She gave a satisfied smile as she looked at the chopper burning in the water. Ellis then arrived, and went over to her. He collapsed by her side.

"Zoey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I am." she replied.

They both laughed, and Ellis kissed Zoey on the forehead as they cradled each other.

It was over. Finally. It was all over.


	11. We Find Ourselves

Just hours later, a wave of US Army choppers arrived to remove the cell surrounding the park. Everyone cheered as the cell was lifted and carried away by the choppers.

Numerous people reunited with their families and friends, including Skylar, who reunited with her parents and two brothers, who had returned home early after hearing the news about the park being on lockdown. Keith and Ellis reunited with their best buddy Dave and Keith's brother Paul, Francis with his fellow biker bros, Rochelle and her boyfriend, as well as her parents and brother, Nick with his wife and young daughter, Louis with his sister, who was living in the area at the time, and Coach and Jason with their wives and children. Marcus and Gabe were able to contact their parents and let them know they were okay. Rohen was able to reunite with his brother and cousins, who he got separated with during the lockdown, as well as his mother and aunt.

The bodies of Datney's fallen soldiers were gathered together for disposal. The surviving ones had their hands tied and were held prisoner by authorities and military. Datney's destroyed helicopter was recovered from the water.

Many journalists and reporters from several news stations were present at the park. Several people were interviewed, such as Keith and Rohen. Stevie also grabbed the microphone, and gave many shoutouts, much to the annoyance of the reporter, who had pushed him away moments later.

The governor arrived to check on the place not long later, and then declared a celebration afterwards.

* * *

At nightfall, the celebration was quite joyous. Everyone was laughing, talking and eating. Even the injured were a-okay.

Zoey smiled as she walked around, observing everyone else.

She saw Morgan talking with a few other girls. Morgan looked at her and smiled, before returning to her activity.

The Undertaker shared some of his tales from the ring with eager fans.

"So then I tell Vince, "Hey, there's a surprise in the locker room for you. Check it out.". So, he goes and walks in, only to find SHIT all over the floor. He panicked and yelled my name, but then he slipped and fell face first into the crap on the floor!"

Everyone laughed.

"Trust me. Austin was a genius when it came to stuff like that."

People were walking around, taking photos and watching the night sky.

Rohen and Sabrina were talking about Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Even though it had come out the previous year, it still had a strong effect on fans.

"And we OBVIOUSLY remember that Mary Poppins part, right?" said Rohen.

"Yeah, I do!" said Sabrina, laughing.

"I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" shouted the familiar voice of Michael Rooker.

"ROOKER!"

"The man himself! It's Mary Poppins, y'all!"

There he was. Standing on a nearby table. In all his glory…

…Mary Poppins!

*record scratch*

Ah, I mean Michael Rooker! Sorry!

As Zoey continued walking, Officer Swanson noticed her.

"Zoey. Hey." said Officer Swanson.

"Officer Swanson." said Zoey.

They said nothing else, but they hugged.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." said Swanson with a smile.

"No problem, officer." replied the former college student.

Swanson then walked off to get some donuts.

Gabe was rapping "Lose Yourself" by Eminem, with eight of Marcus' friends listening and hooting in excitement as they sat with him, who were clearly impressed. Drake watched from a distance, smiling, also impressed by Gabe's rap skills.

Ellis and Keith were recalling their stories to a few others. Stevie, Dave and Louis were sitting next to them.

"So we were tryin' to imitate this stunt from Jackass."

Stevie laughed.

"I love Jackass!" he said.

"I know! It freakin' rules, right?" said Dave.

"Remember that Poo Cocktail Supreme stunt from 3D?" Ellis continued, biting down his giggles.

Louis couldn't hold his laughter any longer, and started laughing along with a few others.

"H-h-h-yeah." said Louis in between giggles, clutching his stomach.

"Well, that's what we did!" said Ellis.

"I was the guy inside the potty. When we executed the stunt, something went wrong. One of the cables broke and I was sent flying through the air! And I was covered head-to-toe in, shit, piss and vomit!"

Everyone began laughing louder.

"A-and then…" continued Keith. "I crashed into someone's new Mercedes! It got completely covered in muck! Got wounds over 85 percent of my body. I even had shards of glass from the windshield and windows stuck in my arm. The owner was pissed as hell. He tried to hit me, but then I rubbed his face with my shit-covered shirt!"

Everyone began laughing harder. Louis had fallen off the table. Stevie was banging his fist. Dave was going apeshit. Tears streamed down Ellis' face as he laughed like a madman.

Francis, Bill, and Commander Jackson, who were slightly drunk, were singing "Johnny Come Down To Hilo", much to the amusement of everyone sitting nearby.

"Them Hilo gals all dress so fine, / They ain't got Jesus on their mind. / Johnny come down to Hilo, poor old man."

All three laughed drunkenly, as did those listening to them. Francis collapsed on the ground.

Jason was talking to Coach.

"Wednesday, we go to the gym. Gotta get you in shape!" he said.

"Yeah. Gotta stay healthy." said Coach. "Don' wanna clog my arteries. Actually, I think I lost a few pounds."

"Daahhhh! Of course you did!" said Jason.

They both laughed.

* * *

Skylar stood leaning against a tree. Marcus walked towards her.

"Oh there you are." said Marcus.

"Hey."

"It's finally over." said Marcus.

"I know. Thank God." said Skylar.

"You meet up with your family?"

"Yeah. Came home early. My dad was barking orders to Shadow Company during the final charge. My mom and brothers were with him."

"Good." said Marcus.

"I'm glad this is all over." said Skylar. "We can finally live in peace again."

Marcus simply nodded. Then, he turned towards her.

"You know, I've been wanting to tell you something." he said.

"What is it?" asked Skylar.

"I just wanted to say…thank you. For having my back."

"Likewise. We…never would've made it if we didn't have each other's backs. I'm glad we met."

Marcus chuckled.

"Mm-hm. Same here. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah. I would do anything to help you again any day."

They stood in front of each other for a few moments, unsure what to do next. But then, they shrugged and simply hugged.

"Come on." said Marcus. "Let's go join the others for dinner."

"Good idea. Right behind you, big guy." said Skylar.

The two walked away back to the Main Street area. Unbeknownst to them, one of the guys behind them began making out with himself to tease them. Three other men laughed at him.

* * *

Nick stared at the wolf that jumped into battle awhile ago. Commander Jackson, no longer drowsy, walked up to him.

"Ghost, come over here, boy!" he ordered, before whistling.

The wolf turned and walked back towards Jackson.

Nick walked over to them.

"Seriously, where did you get that wolf?" he asked Commander Jackson.

"My CO offered him to me as a companion. Figured I needed something more dangerous than a regular German Shepherd. So, I took him."

"Nice. You made the right call." said Nick. "This guy's pretty badass."

"He sure is." said Jackson.

"Aw, no way! Is that a wolf?" asked Jason's son, Jake.

"It is indeed, son." said Jackson with a smile.

"See! I told you!" Jake told his sister.

"Can we pet him?" asked Kayla, Jason's daughter.

"Go ahead. He likes it when people do that." Jackson assured her.

The two kids pet the wolf, who seemed to be enjoying every single bit of the petting.

Nick's daughter, Alyvia, approached.

"Daddy, what is that?" she asked.

"It's a wolf, sweetie." replied her father.

Alyvia looked nervously at it.

"What's the matter?" asked Nick.

His daughter didn't answer.

"Are you scared of it?"

She nodded.

"Don't be afraid, darling. It's friendly." said Jackson.

"Yeah. Come on." said Jake.

"Come on. Don't be afraid." Nick nudged his daughter.

Ghost slowly approached them. Alyvia let her hand out.

"It's okay." Nick assured her. "It's like a dog."

Alyvia put her hand on Ghost, and giggled.

"See? I told you." said Nick.

Rochelle and Tessa, Jason's wife, watched from afar.

"Kids." said Rochelle, smiling.

* * *

Zoey approached Jason and Coach.

"Captain, I said you'd tell me how you got these weapons here." Zoey told Jason.

Jason laughed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. You see, Walt Disney had several armories built under the park. If ever something happened, such as a surprise enemy invasion, he would direct every person who was willing to fight, to the armories. Every year, they would call in the Navy SEALs, me included, to add new weapons to the armories. Several of my fellow SEALs infiltrated the park during the lockdown, and disguised themselves as Adventureland warriors. One of the armories so happened to be located under Indiana Jones Adventure. So, that's where we got 'em."

Zoey and Coach seemed surprised by this.

"Wow." they both said.

"I know, right?" said Jason.

* * *

45 minutes later, an announcement came over the PA system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our post-war fireworks celebration!"

Without any dialogue from Walt Disney or anyone else, fireworks lit up the sky as everyone watched in awe.

Skylar and Marcus smiled as they watched the fireworks together, with Gabe, Rohen and a couple others next to them. Jason, Nick and Coach sat with their families. Ellis had his arm around Zoey, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"What a perfect symbol of liberation." said Zoey.

"This is the perfect way to end it all." said Nick.

"You could say that again." said Bill.

7 minutes later, the display finally ended.

Everyone started clapping. Military fighter jets flew over the park.

It was time to head home. Everyone immediately started walking to the exit.

"I'll drive you kids home." the Undertaker told Marcus and Skylar.

"Sounds good to me." said Marcus.

"A ride with the Undertaker." said Skylar. "Now don't that beat all."

"Catch you later, guys!" said Gabe as he and Rohen went towards the exit together.

"See you guys soon!" said Marcus as he headed off with Skylar and his older friend.

"Later! Bye, guys!" said the others, waving back.

As everyone else continued walking to finally head home, Zoey, Ellis, Jason, Bill, Nick, Coach, Morgan, Rochelle, Drake, Francis, Louis and Stevie stood together, staring at the castle from the distance near the exit.

"You know something?" said Coach. "I think I've learned an important lesson in all this."

Everyone turned towards him.

"What is it?" asked Zoey.

"Even in dark times, good things will always happen in the end. Never lose hope. We will always find a way to stand together." said Coach.

"True words, my man." said Nick. "True words."

"You kids coming?!" shouted Keith from under the bridge tunnel.

"Come on, guys." said Jason. "Let's go home."

And for the first time in a week, all the survivors headed out of the park, and finally made the journey home.


	12. Just Like Old Times

_One year later…_

It was a warm spring day. A Friday, to be exact. The school year had just ended and that meant that the Disneyland resort would be even more crowded than before.

But that didn't matter.

The survivors all met up at the resort with their families and friends. They all hugged each other. Apparently, they had all been busy for a while and didn't have the time to meet up.

The original twelve survivors were pretty surprised at how their small group was now expanding into a large gathering. Bill, Zoey, Drake, Stevie, Morgan and Louis, all of whom had come alone. Ellis, Keith and their friend Dave. Coach, his wife Samantha and two teenage children Wesley and Alex. Jason, his wife Tessa and two children Jake and Kayla. Nick, his wife Liv and daughter Alyvia. Francis and his group of former outlaws. And Rochelle and her boyfriend Christopher. Their time together had allowed them to form a close bond with each other and pretty much a big family.

Before that, some of them had undergone a few changes in life. Jason had retired from the military. Francis and his fellow bikers were recruited into a nationwide law-enforcement group, specifically California's unit, that would help leave their criminal pasts behind. Coach had opened his own restaurant in Downtown Anaheim called "Coach's Burger Bar", which was very well-received by restaurant patrons and food critics alike. Rochelle took a job as a journalist for KTLA News. Stevie managed to get a job for a creative team headed by Stan Lee. Drake collaborated with several big names in the hip hop industry, such as Eminem, 50 Cent, and Dr. Dre, as well as his namesake, to release new songs and videos. Zoey finished up college and earned her master's degree. And Ellis and Nick were both working part-time jobs at a restaurant/convenience store (more on that soon), before deciding whether or not to open their own businesses.

Now, here they all were. Together again. Just like old times.

"Ugh. I missed you!" Jason told Francis.

"J-Dog! You too, man!" said Francis.

It took three to five minutes of everyone greeting each other, much to the boredom and impatience of the kids, but they tried to be as nice as possible anyway.

"We got the gang back together!" said Coach.

"Come on! Why don't we all walk to the park?" asked Tessa.

"You heard what she suggested." said Dave.

"Aright, everyone. Let's go!" said Bill.

They began walking through the District, heading towards the park. But they were interrupted again.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey! Look who it is!" said Jason.

Marcus and Skylar, along with Gabe, Rohen, and their gang of friends came over. In addition to the kids their age, also along with them were a bunch of men in their 20s-30s.

"Heeeeyyyy!" said Zoey, who hugged Skylar.

"I missed you."

Marcus clasped Francis' hand, and Jason's moments later. Gabe did the same.

"Damn, Marcus. I can barely recognize you." said Jason. "Are we the same height?"

"Strong grip." said Francis, waving his hand.

"Yeah. Six foot five, 260 pounds, followed your diet, Jay." said Marcus.

"You were around…six two the last time I saw you." said Bill.

"Yeah, you really changed a lot." said Nick. "Plus, I noticed you have a bit of a beard now."

He looked down and noticed a tattoo of the Undertaker's signature cross symbol on Marcus' left arm.

"And a tattoo as well. Nice one!"

"Thanks, man." said Marcus.

He gestured to Gabe.

"Gabe here, still looks the same." he said. "Except he's just taller."

"Ah, shut up man." said Gabe.

"Come on!" said Marcus. "It's true!"

Zoey noticed that Marcus and Gabe were both wearing tactical BDU pants of the same camouflage. She looked over at their older companions and saw that they were all wearing the same thing.

"I noticed you guys have the exact same pants." she said.

"Well, about that." said Gabe.

"We joined Shadow Company." said Marcus.

Jason raised his right eyebrow, as if saying, "Is that right?".

"Wow. Really?" asked Zoey.

"Yup. Thing is, you gotta be at least thirteen to join." said Gabe.

"But you don't start actual combat training till you're fifteen. You just get lectured and taught about how everything works. It's kinda like high school for two years." said Marcus.

"I'm seventeen now, going on eighteen. Marcus going on nineteen. So, we've had our fair share of combat experiences." said Gabe.

"These guys are our teammates." said Marcus, directing everyone's attention to the men with them. "And they're some of our best friends. We're all like brothers."

"Hey guys." said Zoey.

"Hello." said Rochelle.

"Thank you for your service!" Nick blurted out loud, quite rudely.

"Nick, you don't have to raise your voice." said Samantha.

"I don't hate Shadow Company." said Francis. "You guys are fucking badasses."

True to his word, Shadow Company soldiers were actually very skilled in combat. Jackson had demonstrated that during their first stand at the Disneyland Park.

"Well, that's nice to hear, Francis." said Louis.

"Hello, soldiers." said Bill.

The other Shadow Company soldiers greeted them back.

"Hi."

"Hey guys."

"How're you doing?"

"Nice to meet'cha."

"I like turtles."

"My name is Jeff."

"How'd you guys decide to join in?" Rochelle asked Marcus and Gabe.

"Well, at the same time as pursuing a career in rap, I figured I just couldn't sit back and do nothing when we got wars around the world right now. So, that's why." said Gabe.

"Took a LOT of time to convince my mother to let me join." said Marcus. "But eventually, seeing how I clearly wanted to not only serve but protect as well, she gave in and agreed. Plus, Shadow Company could use some more medical specialists, so yeah, you know the rest. It's pretty fun being a Shadow Company soldier. I'm close to being promoted to corporal, finishing up with specialist."

"That ain't fair!" said Gabe. "I've got a lot more experience and military knowledge than you do, yet I'm still stuck at private! And you seem to be doing a better job than I do!"

Marcus just laughed.

"In my defense, I've been in Shadow Company longer than you have." he said.

"Yeah, but by only like, one year!" said Gabe.

"Now, now, children." said one of their squadmates.

"You stole my thunder." said Skylar.

"You know, I could teach you guys some of the basics I learned when I was with JSOC. What do you say?" said Jason.

"Sounds good." said Marcus. He then turned towards his squadmates.

"What do you guys think?"

"Not a bad idea." said one of them.

"We could use more advanced training." said another.

"It's a go then." said Jason.

"So..." Zoey began, wanting to ask Marcus a question.

"So what?" asked Marcus.

"Are you guys officially a thing?" asked Zoey.

She was referring to Marcus and Skylar.

"Cause, I saw a LOT of photos of you two together on Instagram."

Some of the others had excited looks on their faces.

"Oooooohhh..." said Louis, Kayla, Rochelle, and a few others.

Marcus and Skylar smiled at each other.

"Well...yeah." said Skylar.

The others reacted excitedly and teasingly.

"Yep." said Marcus. "Well...last summer, we were in Oahu for vacation. I was with Gabe and a few other friends. She (Skylar) was with her family. Though, she stayed alone in her own room at the place we were staying at. We ran into each other one night. After that, we hung out a lot together the next few days. Got to know her family. Really great people. Her mom loves me, her dad's like a mentor to me, and her older brother's one of my best guys. Her little brother's usually quiet, but he's a great kid."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Move along." said one of the bikers. "Then?"

Marcus chuckled awkwardly.

"Then finally...during the sunset...we...uh...shared our first kiss under one of the many palm trees by the beach. And after that...all that stuff happened. It was pretty hot if you ask me!"

Some of the others giggled. Skylar playfully punched Marcus in the shoulder.

"Idiot." she said sarcastically, smiling mischievously. "You didn't have to imply what we did afterwards. But yeah. I can confirm. We did what you think we did after we kissed. I have no shame or regrets in mentioning that."

She blushed. The others were shaking with silent laughter.

"Hehehehehe..." giggled Nick.

"Ah, shut up, Nick." said Coach, though he himself was also chuckling quietly. "It's not...nah, man. It's funny!"

"Well...we're happy to know that." said Bill with a smirk.

"Are we heading in yet?" asked Jake, visibly impatient.

"He's right." said Morgan. "Let's go, guys."

Everyone began walking to the park.

"You're a lucky girl, Skylar." said Nick. "Got a tough guy for a boyfriend."

"Hell yeah, I am." replied the girl.

"And he's lucky to have a cutie like you for a girlfriend." said Ellis.

Skylar blushed furiously.

As they were walking, Bill noticed something near the entrance to the park. At first, he didn't know exactly what it was. But then, it hit him. It was the Thank You Wall, a wall full of the names of everyone who participated in the fight against Datney during the final hours of the lockdown.

"Hey, look over there." he said, pointing at it. "It's the Thank You Wall."

Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Wow." said Nick.

"Let's go check it out." said Rochelle.

"Good idea." said Rohen.

"Come on, y'all. Let's go." said Marcus.

Every walked to the wall. Visitors were taking photos and selfies by it.

"Look! Our names!" said Morgan.

Sure enough, she was right.

Among the names on the wall were their own, as well as a few of their allies:

Zoey Tyler

Ellis McKinney

Officer John Swanson

Francis Jackman

Keith Lukens

Drake Chen

Sergeant William Overbeck

Nicolas DeBlasio

Louis Henderson

Darwin "Coach" Briggs

Steven Davenport

Captain Jason Galloway

Morgan Davidson

Rochelle Samuels

Commander Martin Jackson

Ghost

Marcus Garcia

Skylar Elizabeth Ravenwood

Gabriel Tumagay

Rohen Emanuel Tanteo

Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway

Sabrina Carpenter

And so many others.

On the bottom of the wall was a inscription.

" _We thank them for their service to the park, the country, and the rest of the world. They helped save our world from the brink of extinction once again. Their bravery and courage truly made dreams come true."_

Some of them shed tears.

"Amazing." said Rochelle.

"We did it." said Jason.

"We sure did." said Zoey.

"That experience is what made me into the soldier I am today." said Marcus.

"That was something straight out of The Walking Dead. And we won." said Stevie.

"Your surname is Ravenwood? Like Marion Ravenwood from Indiana Jones? Badass if you ask me." Drake told Skylar.

"Aw, thanks." said Skylar.

After taking a few pictures, everyone walked away from the wall.

"So, where should we go first?" asked Zoey.

"How 'bout we head to California Adventure first?" Keith suggested. "Then, we head into Disneyland for lunch."

"Sounds good." said Zoey.

"Can we go on Guardians of the Galaxy first?" asked Stevie.

Steve Austin happened to be walking by. He stopped for a moment to say something to the group.

"If y'all wanna ride Guardians of the Galaxy first, gimme a hell yeah!" he said.

Everyone knew just what to say next.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

So, they did. Rather surprisingly, the line wasn't as long as it was a few days before.

25 minutes passed and everyone got into the gantry lift.

"Oh God. I hate this." said Francis. "To be honest, I cried when I rode Tower of Terror."

"You'll be fine, big guy." said Drake.

"Come on, Francis. Grow some balls!" said Tessa.

"I literally PRAYED on this ride when this was still Tower of Terror." said Marcus.

"Think you can do this, old man?" Jason asked Bill, who was sitting up front.

"I've ridden crazier things than this. So, of course I will!" replied the elderly war veteran.

The ride began to move up, and "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" started to play.

* * *

After the ride was over, everyone went out of the lift, and they rendezvoused with their other companions who rode separately. They started laughing as they found their picture on the ride, which they immediately began taking photos of.

Bill just kept a straight face, which was memeworthy. The perfect caption would've been, "And not a single fuck was given that day.". Coach was raising his shirt, exposing his torso. Marcus was simply giving two middle fingers towards the camera. Gabe and Skylar were doing the same, but only gave one. Nick was slumped on his seat, sleeping, with his arms folded over his chest. Ellis and Keith were making scared faces while waving their hands in the air. Dave had a horse head on and was flamboyantly doing the pabebe wave. Francis was sucking his thumb, while raising his legs, much to the dismay of one of Marcus' friends, who was sitting next to him. Jason showed off his "guns", much to the delight of his wife. Stevie looked as if he was in his fantasy world, due to being a huge nerd. Drake had his tongue out and was giving horn gestures. Everyone else's expressions were pretty generic.

"Bill, I'm making a meme out of your face!" said Stevie.

"I'll take that as a compliment." replied the older survivor.

"Just so you know, I legit fell asleep!" said Nick.

"Well, at least I did it." said Francis.

"Yes, you did." said Louis, patting him on the back.

Everybody exited the attraction and went on their way.

"So, shall we head to Disneyland, then?" asked Zoey.

"Yes. Yes, we shall." said Louis.

Everyone agreed. They all left the California Adventure Park and headed over to the other side.

Ellis smiled as he followed everyone else.

"Tonight. I'll do it." he said to himself.

* * *

Of course, the rest of the day at the Disneyland Park was…pretty usual. Everyone went on the rides they wanted to go on, such as Space Mountain, the Matterhorn, Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, Haunted Mansion, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Ah, pirates life.

Naturally, Indiana Jones Adventure was saved for last.

Much to the delight of Nick, Francis and Drake, they finally managed to go into the Chamber of Earthly Riches.

Nah. Just kidding. They went into the Observatory of the Future.

"Oh come on!" said Nick.

Everyone laughed. Needless to say, everybody enjoyed the ride as always.

"Don't tell me that wasn't big fun!" said Indiana Jones as everyone was ushered back into the station.

* * *

Later that night, the whole gang sat on Main Street, watching the parade go by.

"I love this song!" said Nick.

"Woo! This is why I love parades!" yelled Coach.

"I hate parades." said Francis.

"Well, why're you even watching, then?" asked Morgan.

"Because I wanna make faces and flip my fingers to show how much I hate them."

"Jesus Christ."

"You do realize people are staring at you, right?" said Bill.

Francis looked around and saw some people giving him dirty looks. All he did was shrug.

"Meh. I don't give a shit."

"Ugh. Whatever." said Nick.

The parade ended just minutes later, and everyone started clapping.

Ellis smiled, knowing that it was time. He nudged Zoey.

"Zoey, can you come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied.

They stood up and walked to the front of the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey.

"What is it?" asked Zoey.

But Ellis just smiled. A cast member approached him and handed him a wireless microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" he said over the microphone.

Everyone sitting and standing around the area looked at him and Zoey. Then, he turned towards Zoey.

"Zoey, I remember that day we first saw each other. When we were at Rayford. When we had to lower the bridge. I fell in love with you at first sight. My feelings were genuine, strong, overpowering. I was never really sure if you actually returned them. I was told that I would never have a chance with you. But I wanted to prove that point wrong. And I proved that point last year. After we became official, I promised you...that if you ever wanted anything...I would do it for you. I promised you...that one day...I was gonna marry you. Well...I figured that it was about time...to fulfill that promise. Because I wanted to ask you a very important question right here tonight."

Everyone watched as he got down on one knee. Several people gasped, including Rochelle, Morgan, and Skylar.

Zoey put her hand on her mouth as Ellis took out a ring.

"Zoey Evelyn Tyler. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy and surprise filled Zoey's eyes. And she nodded.

"Yes."

Ellis put the ring on Zoey's finger, stood up, and kissed her.

"She said yes!" yelled Jason.

Everyone began to cheer for the newly engaged couple. Keith was bawling like a 5 year-old child while clapping, with Dave and Marcus patting him on the back. Morgan, Rochelle, Skylar and Nick also had tears on their faces. Officer Swanson was clapping and hooting as he watched through the security monitors, before taking a bite out of a donut.

"I don't hate wedding proposals!" said Francis. "I used to, but not anymore!"

And as if on queue, the fireworks started going off.

"Now that's what I call perfect timing!" said Coach.

"You could say that again!" said Bill.

The cheering got louder as the fireworks exploded in the sky, showering everything with color. It was a magical night.

For that day at the park…

…and this story…

That was the perfect fairytale ending.

The End

*"Torches" by X-Ambassadors starts to play, followed by "Iridescent" by Linkin Park and "The Devil Inside" by Daniel Ryan Murphy, Anthony Sanudo, Jared Palomar, and Eric Serna*


End file.
